How to Train Your Dragon: In the 21st Century
by Kevinwon
Summary: The movie was in a time zone long ago. This story revolves around our time mostly. What if things worked differently? A boy named Josh wants to be a Dragon Slayer...but one day meets Night Wing. A friendship unfolds...and causes more mayhem


Deadly Nadder – Spikes

Gronckle – Rocks

Monstrous Nightmare – Inferno

Hideous Zippleback – Twin Heads

Night Fury – Night Time

Terrible Terror – Little Bastard

How To Train Your Dragon: In the 21st Century

Chapter 1 – War With Dragons

It all started about 600 years ago. When the first man discovered a dragon. That's right…a dragon. The flying creature of the sky. Fire breathers, etc., etc. And as they fought, a war began. Since then, it has never ended with us and them. Decades pass; centuries go by, the dragons and the humans still fight. And as technology advances, we still don't know when this war will ever end. This war happens all around the world. Different people use different tactics, weapons and old ways to defeat a dragon. But it's same old same old. You defeat any kind of dragon, you're officially known as a 'Dragon Slayer'. Being called a 'Viking' ended around…1800. Dragon Slayer sounds way better if you ask me. I suddenly hear a loud commotion outside.

"What's going on?"

They usually attack at night. But they use their own ways to attack us. I open the door and suddenly see a huge Inferno outside.

"WHOA!"

It turns its body right at me and shoots out a huge inferno at me. I slam the door and fall to the ground.

"Of course, it has to be an Inferno!"

My name is Joshua. I live in a small military town, up north from the big cities. Or…Maine. It's a little town with very good Dragon Slayers, male and female. As long as you can hold a rifle or gun, you can help fight off the dragons. Me on the other hand, I've been told I can't even hold a pistol. But that doesn't stop me from going outside my house to see the fight. Just to hear the sound of numerous guns going off sounds so….loud. A few several people keep running around everywhere trying to avoid fire blasts and each other. I keep bumping into several fighters and they soon recognize me.

"Get back inside Josh!" Male Dragon Slayer yells

"What are you even doing out here anyway?" Female Dragon Slayer asks

Most of all the grownups here know me. Always telling me that I should go back inside where it's 'safe'. No where's safe when the dragons are attacking. The only good that'll do is bore me to death. Suddenly another Inferno flies low and spits out a huge line of fire. I almost get hit but the Mayor/Chief/Ruler/Controller/ Mr. John Hardwell of this small town pulls me back and holds me back.

"Josh! What are you doing out here! Get back inside!" John orders throwing Josh back

John looks up and sees all the dragons flying up and around. John Hardwell has many stories about him. All mostly about his past with fighting dragons. How he took a small rock and threw it at a Spikes bringing it down in one throw. Or better yet, how he killed three Twin Heads with one bullet. John grabs hold of a grenade launcher and shoots up at the dragons. Do I believe the stories? Maybe…but it's kind of hard to believe though.

"Lt.!" John yells

"Yes Sir?"

"What do we have flying up there?"

"Spikes, Rocks, Infernos and Twin heads Sir."

"Any Night Times?"

"No sign of them Sir."

"Good. This is great."

Up in the gun towers, they rise up at a high level and the shooters behind the guns start opening fire. I quickly run across the battle field and into the workshop where Scott reloads a grenade launcher and an assault rifle.

"Oh well, look who decided to show up!" Scott yells putting the guns outside

Josh laughs.

"I decided a long time ago!" Josh yells putting his coat on

That's Scott Hunter. He took me in the workshop to help him clean and reload the guns. I open the shutter doors and one guy drops down five weapons that are completely empty. I grab one at a time and reload them. Scott _is_ a Dragon Slayer. He's my dad's number one partner and only best friend. But ever since he lost his right leg and left hand, he's been put down on the side line for not good, but when the time comes, he's out there, guns blazing. He never really tells how he lost this body parts, but the replacement parts defiantly look like something he put together. Back out on the field, John orders his men to take up the West wall.

"I want you men to take the West wall and cover the remaining people there, tell them the moment they finish their clips, come back here to reload!" John orders

The men run off. Josh sets down fully loaded guns and looks out at the battle field. I'm not just the only kid here. I look across the field and see the other kids grabbing buckets of water and putting out small fires. There's also Cliff, the big fat kid. Hayden, the muscle beyond brains. The twins, Lex and Lexa. And then there's Ashley. The goddess of all kid Dragon Slayers. Josh hangs completely outside the window watching the other kids run to put out the fires. Josh almost falls out but Scott grabs him and pulls him back in.

"Don't even think about it Josh. You're not going out."

"Oh, come on Scott!"

There jobs are way better then mine. Scott pushes me back behind the contour.

"I got to help out there Scott! I need to show everyone I can fight."

"Trust me Josh, they _all_ know."

"Scott, just give me five minutes. That's it! I can kill a dragon in five minutes!"

"Just five minutes for you to kill a dragon Josh?"

"If I kill a dragon my life will turn upside down for the better. And who knows, I might get a few girls to like me."

"Josh, let me explain something to you. You can't shoot a rifle, barely hold a shotgun. You can't aim a grenade launcher. For God sakes, you can't even shoot the smallest pistol!"

"I don't need a gun to kill a dragon! I made this!" Josh yells bringing out what he made

Scott watches and sees Josh pulling out some kind of net launcher.

"What is that?"

"It's a net launcher. This will capture a dragon and pull him into the ground! Like you said, 'A dragon on the ground is a dead dragon'."

"Forget it Josh!"

"What?"

Scott points at me.

"Josh, this is no time for your 'easy up' inventions. Out there, you got to use a real gun."

"This is a real gun."

Scott rubs his face.

"Not that kind of gun. This kind of gun." Scott explains showing off his muscles

Josh sees and Scott points at him.

"For your guns…you got…this. Nothing."

Josh looks down.

"You just pointed at ALL of me."

"Yes! Now you understand! Just stop being all of this and you might fight a dragon."

Josh sighs hard.

"You're a funny guy Scott."

"I've been told that I'm hilarious." Scott says grabbing a shotgun

Josh watches Scott leavening the shop.

"Watch the shop and don't leave!"

Josh sighs even harder.

"Man!"

Josh walks back inside and reloads some guns. Killing a dragon is everything around here. But it all depends on what the dragon is. Take the Spikes dragon for example. You kill that, you will be heard from many others. Kill a Rocks. That will defiantly make some fine females look at you. Infernos, your basically a hero. A Twins Head, your made a Lt. right away. Oh…and most importantly…the Night Time dragon. No ones ever scene a Night Time dragon. You can't even see it. Its body blends in the night time. It shoots a powerful blast of fire. And it's always a top priority to kill one. Then suddenly, a Night Time flies down hard and everyone can hear it, but can't see it. Suddenly, a gun tower blows up from the Night Time's attack. Josh looks and sees it fall to the ground. Josh nods and runs back to the back of the shop and grabs his net launcher, and also a grenade launcher. He runs out into the field and waves everyone out of his way. Josh runs to an empty area of the town and loads his net launcher and grenade launcher. He aims up with the grenade launcher first and sees the night time sky. He breathes slowly as he sees nothing.

"Where are you? Where are you Night Time?"

It's all quiet…then suddenly, Josh hears a noise. He looks up at the sky and sees nothing. He reaches in his pocket and puts on night vision sunglasses. He looks up and around and sees something flying in the distant. The Night Time flies down fast and fires down at the town. Josh pulls the trigger and shoots up in the sky and watches the explosion go off near the Night Time. But Josh looses his balance from the gun and drops it. The gun falls and fires again shooting at houses and walls. Josh quickly grabs his net launcher and fires it up in the air. He falls backwards and suddenly hears a loud screech from the Night Time dragon. Josh smiles and looks up. He sees a figure flying towards the moon light falling to the ground. Josh gets up and smiles.

"YES! I did it, 'Josh jumps up, 'I shot down a Night Time!"

Suddenly a Twin Head flies down right behind Josh.

"I can't wait to rub this into people's faces." Josh turns around and sees the Twin Head

He slowly looks up and the Twin Heads looks down at Josh.

"But I won't rub it in your faces."

The Twin Heads roar and Josh runs for it.

"AHH!"

In the distant, John hears Josh yelling and screaming for his life. He sees a Twin Heads chasing after him. He sighs hard as he runs away from a tied down dragon.

"Do not let that beast escape!"

Josh jumps over a fence and hides behind a tree. He catches his breath and suddenly the Twin Heads split apart on both sides of Josh. Josh looks right and left and gulps.

"Oh boy…"

"JOSH!" John yells

Josh looks ahead and sees John running towards him.

"Get down!" John yells shooting at the right head of the Twin Heads

Josh jumps towards the ground while John shoots away the Twin Heads away. Oh, did I forget to mention that John…the Mayor/Chief/Controller of this town is my slash called Dad? The Twins Head flies away and John breathes heavily. Josh slowly gets up and John walks towards his son. Josh wipes down his shirt and looks at his dad.

"There might be bad news here for me dad but…good news is that I caught a Night Time."

John grabs hold of Josh and holds him tightly dragging him to his house.

"Dad! I'm serious! I caught a Night Time!"

Everyone looks and sees Josh being pulled away by his father, again.

"You were busy but I know I shot it down! You got to go to check it out!"

John continues to ignore his son.

"Dad! I'M DEAD SERIOUS! I shot down a NIGHT TIME!"

John spins around.

"STOP IT!"

Josh just blinks. John breathes heavily.

"Just…stop it Josh."

Josh steps back.

"Every time you step out the house, you cause more damage then the God damn dragons do!"

Josh shrugs.

"Well I can't breathe out fire if that's the kind of damage you're referring too."

Some of the people around laugh.

"This is not a joke Josh! There's still five more months of summer left. I got bigger problems to worry about then you running around causing mayhem."

Josh rubs the back of his head.

"Technically there's six more months of summer dad. Not five."

John puts his hands on his face and sighs hard.

"Scott!"

Scott runs past everyone and up to Josh.

"You called John?" Scott asks rubbing his ears

"Get Josh home and make sure he stays there."

"You got it. Come on Josh."

Josh sighs softly and Scott walks behind him. Josh also happens to pass up the kids. The twins laugh and Lex comments to Josh.

"Harsh dad you got there."

Josh nods. Hayden even says something.

"I've never scene someone make a huge embarrassing scene like that in front of everyone like that before."

Josh shrugs.

"First time for everything."

Josh and Scott get closer and closer to his house.

"I shot down a Night Time Scott. I really did."

"I know Josh. I know."

"My dad never listens to me."

"Well, I know where he gets it from."

"Every single thing I do somehow…disappoints him. Remember the traps I set?"

Scott rubs his head.

"Don't remind me."

"Its like, I'm the exact opposite of him."

"You don't say Josh."

"No, I'm serious! He always gets more meat in his sandwich then I want. He asks if I want more, I say no. He looks at me like I'm crazy or something."

"That's the point right there."

Josh turns around.

"What point?"

"You try to put yourself in different shoes then him."

Josh shakes his head.

"Wait, what?" Josh asks with a confused look on his face

"It's not that he can't stand you Josh. He can't stand the inside of you."

Josh just stands there with the most…confused, annoyed look on his face.

"Thank you so much for making me feel better. Thanks Scott." Josh says going inside his house

"Josh, the point I'm making is, you got to learn to be…someone else."

"Well how can I 'be' someone else if none of you will let me outside my own house?" Josh asks closing the door

Josh locks the door and heads upstairs to his room. He shuts the door and sighs hard leaning against it. He looks out through his windows and into the woods where he thinks the Night Time could have landed.

"I know I got him. I got to find him."

Josh walks to his desk and grabs a map. He opens his desk drawer and pulls out a gun. He stares at it and puts it in his back pocket. He also grabs his camera and sneaks out through his windows and hops on an ATV and drives into the woods.

Back in the town inside the town hall…

John stands up on a large stand looking down at the quite of dozen Dragon Slayers with a large world map behind him.

"I just got word from across the sea. Germany, Russia and France have not yet found the nest of the dragons."

"So where could it be?" Male Dragon Slayer asks

"We don't know yet. But we are sure that the nest cannot be on our land. Somewhere close off the bay."

"How can we be sure about that?" Female Dragon Slayer asks

"They come and go. All of this we should already know. They come here, hunt for are food, and try to kill us while there hunting. They must return to some…island off the coast."

"Yeah, any ship that goes out on the coast never comes back." Male Dragon Slayer shouts

"Ships have returned!" John yells

"Yeah, with so few left!" Male Dragon Slayer shouts back

Some of the people whisper to each other. John sighs hard.

"WE must find the nest before anymore of them start to repopulate. I heard over the radios that there are more and more appearing around the world. Sooner or later, there won't be a world for mankind. Just the world for the dragons!"

"Then what do you suggest then?" Male Dragon Slayer asks

"We try and find the nest!"

All the Dragon Slayers gasp.

"We will not be alone. Florida and Rhode Island towns will join us for the search. It will not just be ourselves."

"So the more people go, the less people will come back. Count me out Sir!" Male Dragon Slayer shouts

Some of the other Dragon Slayers agree. John sighs and sort of smiles.

"Alright. Stay. Stay here and watch my son, Josh."

Suddenly everyone disagrees and joins in on the search. Scott sighs and sits down. He grabs his thermos and blows down on his coffee. John steps down and everyone leaves.

"Nice speech John. Never gets any older."

John sighs.

"So, what should I bring, my shotgun or my will?"

"You're not going Scott."

"Huh?"

"You're staying to train in some new recruits."

Scott rolls his eyes.

"Oh thank you John. I get stay here and train the good-ol-kides."

"I know how it sounds, but please do it."

"Mm-hmm. So…let me get this straight. While I'm training new recruits, I'll put Josh in charge of the shop. With me most of the time away from him, he'll be by himself. WITH LOTS, and LOTS of time on his hands."

John sighs.

"Then what do you want me to do with him Scott? I don't even know who he is anymore."

"He's your son. That's who he is."

"Don't get me started Scott. There must be something he can do while were both away from him."

Scott takes a sip of his drink and sighs.

"Well, put him in training with the others."

John spins his head around.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious."

"He'll be killed the moment you set out the first dragon."

"You don't know that."

"_I_ do know that Scott."

"No you don't John. That's your problem. You don't let him have any freedom. The more you put someone away, the more they want to be out there."

John gets up.

"AHH! Josh has been trouble ever since he was a child. For the first time he could walk…,' John rubs his face, 'you were there, you know what happened."

"John, all I'm saying is…let him try."

"But…"

"No buts."

John looks at Scott and he looks back at John. John sighs.

"Alright. I'll…tell him tonight."

Scott slams his hand on the table.

"That's the spirit,' John gets up and walks past John, 'besides, look at the bright side."

John looks up and watches Scott leave.

"If he does get hurt or killed he'll be out of our way for a while."

John blinks and looks at the ground.

Chapter 2 – Why?

Outside of the town in the woods, Josh travels through every inch of the endless woods looking for the Night Time dragon. He keeps on looking at the map, check marking every location he comes across by. Josh stops for a moment and looks around. He looks at the map and sighs hard.

"Oh come on! He couldn't have landed far!"

Josh crushes up the map and stuffs it in his pocket. He sighs hard again and drives straight.

"Usually anyone would loose a magazine or-or a helmet. I on the other hand loose an entire dragon!"

Josh shuts his eyes and sighs really hard. Then suddenly hits a tree branch sticking out of the ground.

"Ah!"

Josh flies off the ATV and lands hard in the dirt. He shakes his head and looks back. He sees that he crashed into a tree branch sticking out of the ground.

"Huh?"

Josh turns his head around and sees a dozen of trees bent out in one direction. Josh slowly gets up and sees the ground all torn apart up ahead.

"What the?"

Josh climbs up over a small hill and suddenly sees the dragon tied down from the net. He gasps and quickly hides behind a tree. He breathes slowly and takes another quick look. He gulps and sees it not moving. He pulls out his gun and quietly walks toward it. He sees it all tangled up in the net he shot at it. Josh lowers his gun and begins to smile.

"I…I did it! Yes! I knew I did it! Oh! This….this changes everything!"

Josh walks even closer to it.

"I get my dad, he'll finally be proud of me! And even I, Josh Hardwell, took down the infamous Night Time!"

He puts his foot on it and suddenly it moves.

"Whoa!"

It's…its still alive! Josh aims his pistol at it and walks closer to the face. The Night Time opens its eyes and sees Josh pointing the gun at him. Josh gulps as he stares at the face of the beast.

"Okay…I got to do it. I have to kill you to prove that I got you. Okay…"

Josh cocks the gun back and aims at the head. His hands shake continuously. Josh slowly opens his eyes and sees the dragon just staring at him.

"I'm going to kill you! I'm going to do it! Come on Josh, just shoot and get it over with!"

He aims harder at him. The dragon shuts his eyes and Josh sees it looking away. Josh gulps and slowly lowers the gun.

"I…I can't do it…"

Josh drops to his knees and shakes his head.

"I don't have what it takes to even kill one of you,' Josh gulps and gets back up, 'I better just leave you here."

Josh begins to walk away and the dragon moans. He looks back and sees that he can't just leave it tied up there. Josh looks down and walks back to it.

"God knows what will happen to you if I just leave you here…"

Josh takes a deep breath and starts untying the ropes around the dragon. Night Time opens his eyes and starts to feel the looseness from the net. Josh gets up and claps his hands.

"There you go…your free."

Then suddenly the Night Time jumps up and pushes Josh into a tree. He holds him down against the tree and stares hard at him with his green eyes. Josh shakes as he sees the Night Time's face only an inch away.

"Come on! I just released you! The least you can do is let me live!"

The Night Time just stares hard at him. Josh shuts his eyes really hard and suddenly the Night Time just roars really loud into Josh's face. It looks hard at him one more time and flies away. Josh shakes his head and watches the Night Time fly away….barely. He gets up as he sees it disappear in the distance. He breathes slowly as he picks up his gun. He leans against a tree and suddenly hears the roaring sound of the Night Time in the distance. Josh looks back in the direction where the town is and starts heading back.

Later that night…

John is home looking at maps across the sea. Josh enters the house quietly and sees his dad working. He quietly sneaks past him but John calls him.

"I'm glad your home Josh."

Josh stops at the stairs and throws his head down.

"Yeah, I just got back."

"I need to have a word with you Josh."

Josh nods.

"Yeah, I want to talk to you too."

They both talk to each other at the stairs.

"Alright. You go first." John says

"No. You can go first."

The both of them sigh.

(Same time)

"I think its time for you to fight dragons/I don't want to fight dragons."

The two turn their heads at each other.

(Same time)

"What?"

"What did you say?" John asks

"What did _you_ say?"

"I said Josh, I think it's time for you to train to fight dragons."

Josh flinches back.

"Oh, no. Uhh…really dad? You think I'm actually ready?"

"Yes. I do Josh."

"Oh…that's just great. Well you see dad, I think…I should wait just a bit longer. I mean. We got plenty of Dragon Slayers around here, what will one more do?"

"One more to help the fight Josh."

Josh taps his foot on the stairs.

"Well you see dad, I, to be completely honest with you. I really don't want to fight dragons."

John stares at Josh for a second and laughs. Josh sort of smiles.

"Come on Josh. Everyone around the entire world wants to fight dragons. It's are way of life."

"Yeah, I know that."

"We have been fighting dragons for over 500 years."

Josh coughs.

"600." Josh whispers

"Well, anyway Josh. Your training starts tomorrow afternoon. Be at the school at 12 'o' clock sharp. Scott will be the teacher."

"But dad…"

"No buts Josh."

Josh sighs. John reaches down and grabs a machine gun.

"Here. Take this with you. You'll need it."

John hands over the machine gun and Josh takes it. Josh just stares at it.

"Dad…there's something…you need to know."

"What's that Josh?"

Josh bites his lip and spits it out.

"I can't kill a dragon."

John stands there and laughs.

"Come on Josh. Give yourself some credit. Yes you can."

"No, I can't." Josh says walking down the stairs

"What makes you so even sure?"

Josh gulps and recalls the incident with the Night Time.

"Let's just say, I'm pretty positive."

John sighs.

"Josh. I want to make a deal with you."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"A deal?"

John walks back to his son and puts his hands on his shoulders.

"I want you…to stop being…all of this." John explains waving his hand up and down

Josh looks down and back up. He narrows his eyes.

"You just referred to all of me."

"Deal?"

Josh backs up.

"This conversation has only one ending to it."

"_Deal_?"

Josh sighs and puts the gun down on the table.

"Deal." Josh says going upstairs

John grabs his bag and walks to the staircase to yell at Josh.

"I'm leaving! Train hard and I'll see you back in a few weeks."

Josh stops at the top of the stairs. John leaves and Josh rolls his eyes.

"Yeah right…"

The next morning…

All the kids follow Scott into the training area. It's like a big gym sort of say. It has four locked cages in the corners. A huge skylight from the ceiling. And weapons and shields all around.

"Now, everyone follow me. Take a quick look around."

The kids enter the area and look around. Ashley takes a deep breath as she throws back her assault rifle.

"This is it. My day has finally come."

Lex loads his shotgun.

"I seriously hope I get some serious scars."

Lexa loads her machine gun.

"I want a burn mark instead."

Ashley rolls her eyes.

"Scars and burns are nothing. Loosing a part of your body is something way better."

Josh laughs.

"Yeah right!"

Everyone turns around and see Josh entering the area.

"Oh yeah. The one thing to do on my 'To Do' list…oh lets see. Loose an arm. Can't check mark that yet."

Josh sighs. Hayden laughs.

"Who let the twig in?"

"Okay kids! Let's begin!" Scott yells

Everyone looks at Scott.

"Today's your first day in dragon slaying. If you live through today, you all can talk about your first kills."

Hayden chuckles.

"Not to brag but didn't Josh there say he killed a Night Time? I think everyone here already knows that."

The kids laugh and Josh looks down. Scott walks up to Josh.

"Don't let them get to you."

"I'm not."

"Think of the bright side. The moment the dragon comes out, it will attack them instead of you."

Josh looks up at Scott.

"Why?"

"Because dragons don't go after small beings."

Josh narrows his eyes and watches Scott walk ahead. The kids get in a straight line and Scott walks up to a metal door where a button is on the side of it.

"Behind these reinforced doors are most of the deadly dragons that hunt at us all the time. Like the Spikes for example."

Cliff gulps.

"Danger level, three."

"The Twin Heads."

"Danger level, four."

"The Rocks."

"Danger level, two."

"And the Inferno!"

"Danger level, five."

"And of course, the Little Bastard."

"Danger level, one."

Josh looks at the gun his father gave to him and takes a deep breath. Scott walks to the Spikes door.

"Now, let's begin!"

Hayden flinches and backs up.

"Wait, your just going to let it out!"

"Yes, of course. Why?"

"Aren't you going to teach us anything first?"

"Hayden, I believe in working on instinct. So use yours! BEGIN!"

Scott pushes the button and Spikes comes flying out of the cage. We all scatter.

"Now, everyone! What's the first thing you need to use!"

Josh spins around.

"A good hiding spot?"

"No!" Scott yells

"A gun that will shoot?" Cliff asks

"Wrong!"

"A fireproof shield!" Ashley yells

Scott points.

"Yes! A shield!"

We all run around and grab shields. These things work out great. They were used for riot controls and stuff. But many people modified them to withstand fire blasts. Hide behind it and it will cover you. There light weight and you can hide your whole body behind it. Lex and Lexa run ahead and grab a shield they both want.

"Let go of MY shield!" Lex yells

"There's a million shields around, why this one!"

Lex looks down.

"Grab that one, it's all broken and stuff. It will likely kill you."

Lexa rips it out of her brothers hand and smacks him with it.

"Oh look! This one is broken too!"

The Spikes flies around and takes out the twins.

"Lex! Lexa! Your done!"

They run off and out of the arena.

"Now, the special thing about the Spikes is that it not only shoots fire, but what else does it shoot?"

"Sharp spikes!" Cliff yells

"That's right Cliff!"

Spikes flies by and takes out Cliff.

"You're out Cliff!"

Josh spins around and tries to aim at Spikes. Scott sees.

"Josh! Don't stand there and aim, just shoot at it!"

Josh closes his eyes and only shoots out three bullets. Josh then attracts it and runs for it. Ashley and Hayden stick together and Hayden comes up with a quick liner.

"Nice gun! Do you grease it yourself?"

Spikes drops by and shoots spikes out at Hayden. He looses balance and falls to the ground.

"Hayden, you're out!"

Josh stands there and Ashley runs by. Josh looks and runs behind her.

"So it looks like it's just me and you!"

Ashley looks back.

"I don't think so!"

Ashley drops a magazine and Josh slips on it. His gun slides across the field and Josh crawls after it. Spikes goes after Josh and Josh grabs his gun.

"Got it!"

He turns around and sees the Spikes right behind him.

"Whoa!"

The Spikes opens its mouth but suddenly Scott knocks it out of the way and the fire blast hits right above Josh. Scott pulls out a large tazer poll and forces the Spikes to go back in the cage.

"Go on you ugly beast, get back in your cage! You'll get another day to terrorize people."

Scott hits the button and the doors close. Josh gets up and walks behind Scott. Everyone stands in front of Scott.

"Remember this everyone because this is really important. Every dragon out there has one thing on its mind. Killing. It will always try to kill you no matter what,' Scott turns around and looks at Josh, 'NO, MATTER, WHAT,' He looks back at the kids, 'Today's training is over. Be back here tonight at six. I have some plans I want to discuss with you all."

Everyone starts to leave. Josh wipes down his clothes and starts to leave. But then stops. He turns around and looks at the flame blast on the wall.

"If dragons are only meant to kill us…"

Back out in the woods…

Josh kneels down and looks at the net left by Night Time.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

He gets back up and looks in the distance. He heads in the direction where he saw the Night Time fly towards to. He comes up to a small canyon and looks down below. He doesn't see a thing. He sighs softly.

"This was pointless."

Josh shakes his head and walks back. But before he leaves, he notices something funny on the rocks below him. They all looked a little scratched up. He studies it carefully and realizes it must be claw marks.

"Now why are these here?"

Suddenly the Night Time flies right in front of Josh and Josh falls back.

"Whoa!"

The Night Time flies around the canyon barely. Josh looks in the distance and sees the Night Time finally landing down near the lake in the canyon. Josh smiles and jumps below lower rocks. He takes out his camera and takes a snap shot of it.

"So this is a Night Time, huh?"

He takes several photos and watches the Night Time trying to fly out of the small canyon. He stops taking pictures and watches.

"What's wrong with you? Can't you fly away?"

The Night Time gets so mad and starts shooting flame bombs at trees. Josh watches and looks at his camera. He looks at a photo and zooms on the tail part.

"Huh."

He notices that the end tail is missing half of the other wing. He looks back at it.

"You're missing a part of your wing."

It tries to fly again but fails. It shakes his head and looks up at the sky. Josh sighs and puts his camera away.

"You want to leave but can't."

I kind of feel sorry for it. Josh quietly gets up but knocks into some rocks at his feet and they all fall down into the canyon.

"Oh no!"

The rocks land at the ground and Night Time turns its head at the noise. He looks up and sees the same boy again. They both look up and down at each other. The dragon and the boy just stand, distances away from each other. Not doing a thing.

Later that night in the library…

Scott and everyone are there already. Josh enters and sees everyone. Scott turns around and sees Josh finally here.

"Well, so nice for you to join us Josh. Take a seat."

Josh decides to sit at the table where everyone else is but Hayden slides over. Josh rolls his eyes and sits at the other round table by himself.

"Okay, so…tell me what went wrong today. Anyone?"

Ashley turns her head.

"I didn't reload fast enough. And my gun jammed twice."

"That's a mistake but can happen at points,' Scott looks at Josh, 'Can anyone tell me what Josh did wrong?"

Hayden laughs.

"He showed up."

The kids laugh and Josh sighs.

"A real answer please."

Ashley looks hard at Josh.

"He's never shot a gun before in his entire life."

"Close but yes. You must learn how to shoot a gun if you want to take down a dragon."

Scott walks around the tables and stands up tall in front of everyone.

"But besides knowing how to shoot a gun. You must know everything about the dragons. So that's why, we are all here,' Scott backs up, 'I want you all to take your time and study every dragon out there."

Lex turns around.

"Wait, what? You mean learn?"

"What's there to know anyway? All you have to do is survive and shoot." Lexa says

"That's not it at all. You must know _everything_ about the dragons. Their moves, their attacks, even their flight pattern. So…study up. See you all tomorrow."

Scott leaves and everyone looks at each other.

"Like I'm going to study." Hayden says leaving

"There's nothing to study anyway." Lex comments

"But you never know. We might find out something new." Cliff mentions

"There's nothing new out there. It flies, it shoots fire, that's it." Hayden explains

Ashley sighs and Josh sees she's still there. Josh gets up and walks towards.

"So, you want to study about dragons?"

"I know what there is to know." Ashley says walking away

Josh throws up his hands and walks to a computer.

"By myself…as usual."

Time passes as Josh looks up every single dragon there is to know. Even ones that are centuries old ago that are not even scene today. Each one has a 'Danger Level' for it. The scale reaches to one to ten. Ten being the very dangerous and one just being able to kick it with your foot. Josh sighs as he sees old ones and the now ones on the computer. He finally reaches the last known dragon and it's the…

"Night Time Dragon…"

He stares at the words on the computer. He gulps and clicks the link. No picture shows up for the dragon. And not much is explained about the dragon either. Josh scrolls down and sees only one small paragraph explaining about the dragon.

"…The Night Time dragon is only a myth. No one has ever scene a Night Time Dragon. Its body and shape is unknown. Its body perhaps blends in with the night sky. Its attacks are fierce and can cause total destruction. If you or anyone ever encounter a Night Time dragon, your safe hope is only to run as fast and hard as you can. It's a dangerous dragon and does not take likely to people. You have been warned..."

Josh gulps as he leans back in the chair. He reaches for his camera and looks at photos of the Night Time dragon.

"If it's so dangerous…why did it let me live?"

Chapter 3 – Can't Kill It, Befriend It

Back out at sea…

John looks at world maps of the seas. He quickly takes a look at a computer to where he thinks the dragon's nest is. A huge grey circle rounding up in the area the boats are heading. John looks through the captains windows and sees the grey wall of smoke. He nods as the boats draw closer and closer.

"There in there. I know it!"

He grabs a radio alerting all the other hundred boats going into the fog.

"Keep your guard up ladies and gentlemen. Where entering Hells Gate. BE on your guard."

All the modified and heavy armed speed boats and ships enter the fog. What awaits beyond the fog, is all a mystery.

Back at home inside the arena…

The kids are fighting off a Rocks. Josh just stands around talking to Scott who's standing up top over the arena watching everyone.

"Hey Scott! I was wondering…last night when you told us to research the dragons. I came across the Night Time dragon and…there was not much on it. Why's that?"

"Because there's not much to tell. No one can explain about that dragon."

Josh nods.

"I see."

Suddenly a huge blast from the Rocks hits beside Josh.

"AH!"

"Pay attention Josh!" Scott orders

Josh shakes his head and runs off.

"Now, the thing about the Rocks dragon is that it's a slow but deadly dragon. It likes to run into things and eat up anything it can swallow. Boils it in its stomach and shoot it right back out at you."

Cliff runs around and attracts the Rocks attention. It shoots at him and Cliff uses his shield to protect himself.

"Mr. Scott! I'm starting to think that your teaching methods are more deadly then the dragons!" Cliff yells running off

Scott yawns as he watches everyone run around in circles. Lex and Lexa get a clear shot of the Rocks. But Lex yells at Lexa for not even thinking about taking the shot.

"I'm taking him down! Don't even think about it!"

Lexa looks hard at Lex.

"I'm taking him down! You wait your turn! Ever heard of 'Ladies first'?"

Lex laughs.

"You're no lady."

Lexa gets really upset and charges at her brother. They start to fight it out and realize the Rocks is just watching them. They turn their heads and run for it as the Rocks shoots flame balls at them. Scott sighs.

"Either you two decide who 'will' take the shot. Take the shot. If your dead, you can't shoot at all."

Josh shakes his head and runs back to Scott.

"Seriously Scott, has anyone, I mean anyone, now or back then, no one has _ever_ scene or come up close to a Night Time?"

Scott rubs his face.

"If anyone ever got that close to a Night Time Josh, then they probably won't be alive to tell the tale."

Josh shakes his head. Scott sees Josh just standing around.

"Stop asking questions! And move!"

Josh jumps and runs for it. He sees Hayden and Ashley hiding behind some fast built walls. Ashley nods to tell Josh to get down. Josh quickly hides behind a small wall. Ashley takes a quick look around the wall and sees the Rocks just looking around for something to hit. She takes a deep breath and runs for another cover with a good 'take shot'. Hayden follows her and tries to look cool for her. Ashley almost shoots at the Rocks, but Hayden stops her.

"Watch this Ashley, kill shot coming up."

Hayden shoots but only hits a small part of the dragon. And the Rocks turns around and flies after them. Hayden looks and sees Ashley running.

"My gun wasn't working Ashley, it intends to happen."

He sighs hard and continues to follow her. And again, Josh keeps talking to Scott.

"So, how dangerous exactly is a Night Time?"

"Josh look out!" Scott yells pointing

Josh turns his head and suddenly Ashley runs right into him. Her guns harness gets caught on his shield and won't rip apart.

"Let go of my gun Josh!"

"It's not me! It's stuck on my shield!"

The two try to rip each others weapons apart. Lex and Lexa laugh as they see the two fight on top of each other.

"Ha! Getting a little cozy on the battle field there Josh?" Lex asks

"Let go Josh!" Ashley orders

"I'm trying!"

The two argue it out for a few seconds. The Rocks sees the commotion going on and flies over. Ashley looks up and sees it approaching. Ashley picks up the gun and the shield and shoots at the Rocks. It flies done and lands hard on the ground. Scott nods.

"Good work Ashley."

Ashley sighs in relief and Josh gets up wiping his clothes off.

"That was close." Josh says

Ashley turns around with a very annoyed look on her face looking at Josh.

"'That was close'?"

Josh turns his head at Ashley.

"What?"

"It this all a big joke to you or something Josh?"

Josh shrugs.

"I've heard it can be quite hilarious sometimes. So…yes."

"This is not a game Josh!"

Josh looks serious at Ashley.

"Our parent's war will be our war very soon."

Josh laughs.

"Oh yeah! Thank you for reminding me!"

Josh walks away but turns back around.

"What difference does it make Ashley? What difference?"

Ashley just stands there confused.

"So what if 'our' parent's war becomes our war? What difference does it make if we join? It all ends the same way for us and them. So tell me, what difference does it make?"

Now Ashley just stands there with her arms crossed not knowing what to say. Josh leaves the arena and into the mess hall. He grabs a chair and thinks things through. He sniffs for some reason and smells steaks cooking. He looks up and into the kitchen area. He watches people cook and prepare dinner. He looks to the side and sees a raw piece of steak lying there on the table. He crosses his arms and smiles.

Back out in the woods…

Josh heads down into the canyon with a shield at hand and a backpack. He looks through two tight trees and doesn't see the Night Time. He reaches in his bag and throws out the steak on the ground. He looks again and sees it still there. He sighs and moves forward, but gets the shield stuck in between the two trees. He pushes it but it doesn't budge.

"Perfect."

He climbs underneath it and looks around. He picks up the steak and walks around. He walks nervously as he wonders if the Night Time is watching him. And which of course, he is. In a tree watching his every move. He jumps down quietly and Josh spins around. He sees the Night Time just feet away from him. The Night Time sniffs the steak in Josh's hand. Josh gulps as he lends out the steak from his hands. The Night Time sniffs it again and moves closer carefully. As he gets closer, he sees a gun on Josh and growls back at him. Josh looks down and realizes the dragon knows that he's armed. Josh carefully grabs the pistol and the Night Time gets even angrier.

"It's okay...I'm just grabbing it…"

Josh grabs it and drops it to the side. The Night Time shakes his head and wants it gone for good. Josh sees it.

"Not good enough?"

Josh sets the steak down on the ground and picks up the gun. He throws it hard into the lake. The Night Time sees it completely gone and suddenly sits down like a dog. Josh sees him sitting down like a regular animal and picks up the steak.

"Here. I brought you something to eat."

The Night Time looks at it and moves closer to grab it. Josh moves forward to hand it to him. The Night Time opens its mouth and Josh notices something funny.

"What happened to your teeth?"

The Night Time looks up at Josh with its eyes and back down at the steak.

"Huh…last time I saw you I know for sure you had…"

Suddenly teeth retract out of its gums and snatches the steak out of Josh's hand. Josh gasps as he watches the Night Time eat the whole thing and licking his lips.

"…teeth."

The Night Time licks its lips and looks at Josh. He narrows his eyes and walks towards him. Josh backs up as he sees the Night Time following him. The Night Time purrs for some reason.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop, please stop. What are you doing?"

Josh backs up right into a tree and falls on his butt. The Night Time sniffs Josh and Josh shakes his head.

"I don't have anything else to give you."

The Night Time looks funny at Josh and suddenly starts to gag. Josh sees him trying to throw up something.

"What are you doing?"

It burps and spits out a small chuck of the steak. Josh throws his head up and gulps.

"That's just disgusting." Josh says shaking his head

The Night Time walks backwards and sits up straight down at Josh. Josh breathes slowly as he sees the Night Time just staring down at him. Josh grabs hold of the steak in his lap and looks back up at Night Time. He gulps and shrugs his shoulder.

"Is there something specific you want me to do with this?"

The Night Time looks up and down and chomps his teeth. Josh looks down at the steak and sighs.

"Oh no…"

The Night Time tilts its head and watches Josh move the steak closer to his face. He takes a bite out of it and..

"Ah!"

The Night Times skin jumps up and watches Josh eat the steak. Josh slowly chews it trying to keep it in his mouth. He nods.

"It's…good…especially when it's not cooked and eaten once already."

Then Night Time gulps. Josh sees and realizes he wants him to swallow it. He shakes his head and breathes through his nose.

"Oh man…"

Josh swallows it and almost throws up. He covers his mouth and keeps it down. Josh shakes his head and spits out a little piece of it. The Night Time nods and licks his lips. Josh shakes his head and looks up at him. He smiles and shows a thumb up sign.

"It's good."

Night Time narrows his eyes as he sees this 'smile' form across Josh's face. Josh continues to smile and Night Time…slowly begins to form an odd smile across his face. Josh sees as Night Time tries to smile across his face. Josh sits there and sees that the most dangerous, deadly of the dragons, is sitting there smiling down at him. Josh puts the steak to the side and gets up. He lends out his hand to the Night Time and he sees it. It growls fiercely and flies away barely. Josh watches as the Night Time flies on the other side of the lake forming a circle of his body to fall asleep. It shakes his head about to fall asleep, but hears a bird chirping in a tree. He looks up at it and watches the bird fly away. He looks down and sees Josh leaning against a tree waving his hand at him. Night Time drops his ears and looks the other way. He puts his tail in front of his face to block out Josh. Josh crosses his arms and sees the broken tail wing closer. He moves closer to get a better look but Night Time lifts it up and Josh walks in the other direction.

"Good bye!"

Night Time shakes his head and flies up in a tall tree. Time later, Night Time hangs upside down like a bat. He opens his eyes looking at his broken wing. He moves his tail and sees Josh sitting on a stomp doing something. From inside Josh's bag, he pulls out a drawing book and is doing a drawing of Night Times head. He draws it perfectly with every kind of detail of him. Josh gulps as he suddenly sees a shadow figure standing behind him hitting the picture. Josh stops for a moment and realizes that he's standing right behind him watching him draw. Josh continues to draw on the picture as Night Time watches the pencil move around and around. Josh finally finishes and sets the pencil right in the middle of the book. He moves the picture to the side and points at it.

"It's you. I drew you."

Night Time tilts his head and looks off to the side. He runs off and gets something. Josh looks back and sees he disappeared.

"What? Don't like it?"

Suddenly Night Time comes back with a large tree branch holding from his mouth. Josh watches as Night Time spins around in circles drawing lines and dots around Josh. Josh gets up and sees the odd drawing Night Time drew while he looks at it with a grin on his face of how proud of his little drawing came out. Josh puts his hand on his head and nods.

"You're definitely the first dragon to ever draw…I'll give you that…"

Josh begins to walk.

"My, oh, my."

Josh steps on a line of Night Time's drawing and he growls from it. Josh sees and looks down. He puts his foot back on his heel and Night Time goes back to his nice look. Josh looks back and fourth and sees that he only got angry when he stepped on his drawing. Josh puts his foot back down again and Night Time growls really hard again. He lifts it back up and does it again. Night Time gets really upset and Josh lifts his entire foot up and Night Time calms down. Josh sets his foot down again but away and off the drawing. Night Time notices and remains calm. Josh looks up and smiles.

"Touchy-touchy."

Night Time watches as Josh carefully crosses his drawing without touching the lines. Josh spins around as he avoids the lines and suddenly feels a light breeze pass over him as Night Time sighs. Josh quickly runs off and looks up at Night Time who's just sitting there looking down at him. Josh looks at his hand and again, starts to lend out his hand to touch the dragon. Night Time growls and flinches as Josh tries to put his hand closer to him. Josh lowers his hand and sees that Night Time doesn't exactly…like him. Josh gulps and looks at his hand. He looks back at the Night Time, and again, lends out his hand to touch him.

"I don't want to hurt you…I'm your friend."

Night Time turns his head back at Josh who's lending out his hand looking right at him. Night Time blinks as Josh's hand gets closer and closer to him. Night Time blinks and lets Josh put his hand on top of his head. Josh gulps and sees that…his hand is on top of Night Time. He slowly guides his hand down in front of his face.

"Your skin is so strong…and rough too."

Josh takes his hand away and Night Time opens his eyes. He shakes his head and walks away. Josh looks at his hand and thinks about what just happen.

"I think I made a friend…"

Later that night…

On top of the battle arena, Scott and everyone have a little camp fire going on, roasting marshmallow and stuff. Scott talks and talks about all the battles he's gone through and the dangerous dragons he's ever fought and scene. Everyone listens up really well to his stories except for Josh. He can't stop thinking about what happened in the canyon with Night Time today.

"And that's how; I lost this part of my body." Scott explains pointing at his leg

Hayden laughs.

"That really sucks for you Scott. But I know what you did wrong. You didn't hit the good parts of that dragon. When I'm shooting a dragon, I go for the legs."

"You don't go for the legs; you aim for its mouth. Common sense." Lex says

"No, you want to aim for its head. That's where the brain is." Cliff says

"You're all wrong." Scott says

They all look at Scott.

"The one place you want to hit on a dragon, are its wings. You take out its wings. It can't fly away." Scott explains

Josh blinks and turns his head at Scott.

"A dragon that can't fly is a dead dragon."

Josh thinks for a moment and realizes that. He gets up quietly and walks away without being noticed.

"So, tomorrow were going to fight the Twin Heads. So be prepared."

Ashley turns her head and notices Josh gone. She turns her head and sees him running down the stairs. She watches him disappear into the darkness and wonders where he's going. Josh heads to the workshop and uploads the pictures of Night Time on the computer. He zooms in on the back wing part. He puts his hand to his face.

"God knows we can make prosthetic arms and legs…what about a wing?"

Chapter 4 – Learning To Fly/Learning To Be Friends

Josh works extremely fast in the workshop. He comes up with drawings on how to make Night Time's wing. Some drawings come out to big or too small. After mountains of bad drawings fall to the floor. Josh finally comes up with the wing he wants to design. He looks down at the blueprint and nods.

"This could work."

In the machine shop where all the bullets and guns are repaired. Josh grabs a bunch of scrap medals lying around and starts cutting them and slicing them into the pieces he wants them to form. He gets out straight, bent pieces at the tip of the poles he wants them to be. He checks them on the blueprint and sees them exactly the way he wants them.

"One down, five more to go…"

After hours of working on the other five medal poles, Josh looks around the shop for some kind of fabric to use as the 'skin' on the wing. He checks the garbage and comes across nothing. He sits down on a leather sofa and catches his breath.

"What can I use? Something strong but also light."

Josh lays back and puts his hand down on the couch. He feels the couch and realizes the couch is made out of leather. He gets up and stares at it.

"This could work."

After a cutout from the couch which makes it look less cool now. Josh attaches the poles through the leather and combines it all together. He looks at the wing he finished and realizes one more thing has to be done.

"Now, for the color."

Josh puts the wing inside a closed off color tunnel. He shuts the door and types on the computer to paint the object black. Five minutes pass and the machine beeps. Josh grabs the wing and looks at the blueprint for comparison.

"It's done."

The next morning…

Josh heads to the canyon with the wing and a cooler in tow at hand. He looks around and sees Night Time sleeping. Josh clears his throat as he gets closer.

"Oh Night Wing."

I decided to call Night Time Night Wing. The name sounds better anyway. Night Wing yawns and sees Josh walking towards him. Josh walks around the cooler and opens the latch up.

"I hope you're hungry. I brought you breakfast."

Josh kicks over the cooler and a bunch of meat falls out of it. Night Wing licks his lips and walks over to it carefully.

"Well, I got your variety of meat from my town. Enjoy because there not all cooked."

Night Wing gets closer and closer to the meat and suddenly Josh's watch alarm starts ringing and buzzing. Josh looks at it and Night Wing growls really hard at it. Josh sees Night Wing upset for some reason and realizes that it might be the watch. He leans it towards Night Wing and he backs off a little bit from the noise. Josh waves it back.

"Calm down, calm down! I'm turning it off. It's nothing, I forgot I had an alarm on it anyway,' Josh turns it off and Night Wing calms down, 'To think you get so…scarred over a little alarm. Eat up Night Wing."

Night Wing sniffs the meat and starts eating up. Josh gulps and quietly sneaks back behind him.

"Don't mind me, just doing a little business back here."

Josh stares at the tail and the empty spot to put the wing. Josh opens it up and lines it up with Night Wings tail but he moves. Josh moves it again and Night Wing moves his tail again. Josh looks up ahead and sees he's just eating and not realizing what he's doing. Josh again moves the wing and again Night Wing moves his tail.

"Oh, for crying out loud!"

Josh gets on top of the tail to stop it from moving. Josh lines up the wing and pulls out a wrench and a drill.

"Okay…"

He tests the drill and puts it against the wing. Night Wing sticks his head inside the cooler and licks the sides from the grease. Josh drills in the wing to the tail and Night Wing lifts his head up hearing a strange noise. He feels Josh on top of his tail and he shakes his body. Josh takes the wrench and squeezes tight the wing to the tail, which makes Night Wing make a strange face and forcing him to drop his wings. Josh checks to make sure the wing is secured on the tail. He puts the wrench and drill down and opens the wing more. He smiles as he sees his little invention matches perfectly with the rest of Night Wings body. And Night Wing opens his wings up ready to fly out.

"Huh. Looks good, matches up perfectly with your body, I just hope it helps you fly."

Night Wing jumps up and flies away. Josh grabs on Night Wings tail and holds on.

"WHOOOAAA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Night Wing tries to fly out of the canyon but again he starts to loose altitude and goes straight towards the ground. Josh screams as he notices the wing he made is not opening when Night Wing is flying. He grabs it and opens it up making Night Wing grabbing his air and flying right out of the canyon. Night Wing gets really high up in the air and Josh sees that Night Wing is finally flying perfectly.

"Yes! You're flying! This is great! I finally made something that actually works! Besides the net launcher!"

Night Wing turns and descends really fast. He flies right back into the canyon and over the lake. All Josh does is yell how proud he is for making Night Wing fly.

"YES! Keep on flying Night Wing! Go for it!"

Night Wing turns his head around and sees Josh still on him. He whips his tail really hard making Josh let go and landing into the lake.

"AHHH!"

Josh lands inside the lake and rushes back up to watch Night Wing fly. Without Josh holding the wing out, Night Wing starts to loose control and crashes into the ground. Josh shakes his head and swims to the shore. He jumps up in the air.

"You flew! You really flew! This is great!"

Night Wing roars as he looks at the 'wing' that was placed on him. Josh sees and sees Night Wing starting to bite at it a little.

"Hey, hey!"

Night Wing tries to get rid of it but Josh jumps in and points at Night Wing.

"Don't even think about it! I worked on that all night! You're not destroying it!"

Night Wing roars really hard at Josh and Josh stands up for himself.

"Back off Night Wing!"

Night Wing growls and Josh tilts his head.

"Back off…" Josh says calmly

Night Wing shakes his head and looks the other way. Josh looks back at the wing and realizes why Night Wing was biting at it.

"Oh, it was too tight."

He looses up the cords attaching itself to Night Wing a little bit. Night Wing twitches and sighs softly a bit. Josh checks to make sure there not to tight and not too loose. He nods and sees it good.

"Good. That should work better for you now."

Josh walks in front of Night Wing and looks down at him.

"Now listen. You do realize without that 'wing' on your tail you can't fly right?"

Night Wing just blinks.

"Without it, you're just stuck down here. Got it?"

Night Wing shakes his head off.

"Okay then. Keep it on until I come back. I got to leave so don't go anywhere." Josh says walking away

Night Wing throws up his ears and Josh turns around.

"Wait, why am I telling you not to go anywhere? You can't leave anyway."

Night Wing narrows his eyes seriously and Josh leaves the canyon and back to town. Josh quickly runs to the arena and sees everyone there already. Scott turns around and sees Josh finally here.

"Well, welcome Josh. So glad you could join us. Take this bucket and join up with Cliff."

Josh takes the bucket and walks out to the arena and next to Cliff. Scott stands by the doors ready to open the Twin Heads doors.

"Today you're all going to learn how to work as a team. As Dragon Slayers, you must all trust each other out on the field. Work as a team and you might get out of here alive."

Scott hits the button and the Twin Heads doors open and a huge puff of smoke fills the arena. Everyone stays on their toes waiting for the dragon to come out.

"Now the thing about the Twin Heads is its twin heads. Unlike any other dragon, one head breathes out a deadly gas, and the other head lights it. Your job now is to figure out which head is the lighter, and which head is the gasser. Take out the head and it won't light the gas around you." Scott explains

Everyone looks around the green smoke and doesn't see anything. Cliff holds his bucket close by going around in circles with Josh.

"Scott also forgot to mention…the Twin Heads like to grab parts of a human body. They both argue over which part they want and finally come to the conclusion of just ripping them apart."

Josh gulps.

"Cliff, do me a favor and stop talking like that. Please?"

Cliff gulps as he continues to look around. Lex and Hayden are partners and Lexa and Ashley are together. Hayden sniffs and looks at his bucket.

"The moment I see one of the heads I'm going to pour the water on it and punch the crap out of it."

"Good luck, I'll take the other head." Lex says looking around

Hayden looks off and sees a strange figure in the distance. He points and yells.

"THERE!"

Hayden and Lex throw their water in the direction of the figure and it turns out it was just Lexa and Ashley.

"It's us you morons!" Lexa yells

Lex laughs.

"My bad. For a second you two looked like a dragon."

Hayden clears his throat.

"Not that you girls don't look good as dragons."

Ashley sighs and Lexa throws her bucket at Lex.

"Ow!"

He falls on the ground and rubs his face.

"What was that for?"

Suddenly he gets grabbed and pulled into the fog.

"AH!"

Lexa and Ashley see Lex got napped. Ashley holds up her bucket and waits.

"Just wait a second Lexa."

The two wait and all they can hear is Lex screaming for help. Suddenly the Twin Heads tail comes out and slips Lexa and Ashley on their backs. Lex comes running out of the smoke running for his life.

"DOCTOR! I NEED A DOCTOR!"

Josh and Cliff gulp as they realize there the only ones left with the buckets.

"Chances for survival are decreasing really fast."

Josh gulps really hard.

"I can see the figures." Josh says nervously

Suddenly one of the heads of the Twin Heads comes out moving like a snake. Cliff whimpers as he sees it looking straight at him. The head plays with him and Cliff finally throws the water at him.

"Take that!"

The head starts to puff out smoke really slowly. Cliff sees.

"Whoops. This is the head that breathes the gas. I see."

Then the head blows out gas really fast at Cliff. Cliff jumps and runs off. Josh watches as he realizes that he's the last one left. Suddenly both heads come out into view and Josh sees which head is the lighter. Scott sees too.

"Do it Josh! Hit him with the water!"

Josh swings the water but completely misses him. Twin Heads and Josh look at where the water went and Twin Heads looks back at Josh which Josh sees too.

"You have got to be kidding me."

The light head sparks a little bit and throws his head at Josh. Scott runs ahead.

"Josh!"

Josh shakes his head and sees the Twin Heads moving closer to him. Josh looks at his hands and jumps to his feet as the Twin Heads move closer to him.

"STOP!" Josh screams and orders

The Twin Heads completely stop a foot away from Josh. Josh breathes slowly as he sees he stopped a Twin Heads. He realizes that he might be able to move them back into their cage with his hands.

"Back! Get back!', he points at the Twin Heads, 'I'm warning you! Go on! Get back into your cage!"

Josh keeps throwing his hands at the dragon as it moves back into its cage. The kids look and see that Josh is telling the dragon what to do.

"Go on! Get in there!', Josh turns on his watch alarm and tosses it in the cage with the dragon, 'Next time I won't be as nice to you, now stay in there until next time!"

The watch starts to ring and vibrate. The Twin Heads cower in fear in the corner away from the watch. Josh hits the button to close the gate and nods.

"Well, that went as expected."

Josh wipes his clothes down and notices that everyone is staring at him. He gulps and jumps.

"Ok! So are we done Scott? I got some things I have to take care of so, see you all later…' Josh begins to walk out the arena as everyone watches him, 'Much later." Josh says with a smile

Ashley looks back and fourth and wonders what the heck just happened. Inside the workshop, Josh looks at pictures of Night Wing and his back. Josh quickly draws up an idea of how he can actually sit on him. He nods as he sees it coming out well.

"This could actually work."

So Josh gets to it. He grabs some more fabric out of the leather sofa and uses some of the softness to use as a seat. He gets some ropes together and measures it for how Night Wing will fit in it.

"Ok, these are its front leg holes and the back will just be tied around."

And after a half an hour of work, he finishes it and picks it up. He quickly runs back out into the woods and into the canyon where Night Wing is just lying around. Night Wing hears him and sees Josh running towards him. Josh holds out what Night Wing will wear.

"Look what I got for you." Josh says smiling

Night Wing turns its head back and fourth at Josh and the seat. He drops to the ground and growls. Josh lowers the seat.

"Don't give me that look, I'm putting this seat on you whether you like it or not!"

Night Wing growls and runs off. Josh chases after him.

"Hey! Get back here!"

Night Wing sticks its tongue out at Josh and Josh continues to chase after him.

"It's not going to hurt you!"

And after a half an hour struggle to get the seat onto Night Wing. Josh jumps up and sees the seat fits perfectly on him.

"Ok,' Josh leans forward and looks at Night Wing, 'Now was that so hard?"

Night Wing gives off a face and Josh grabs a rope that's attached to the back wing. Josh sniffs and shrugs his shoulder.

"Ok, so…go. Fly!"

Night Wing just sits and Josh sighs.

"Night Wing…FLY!"

Night Wing jumps and soars in the air. The two maintain altitude for a second when Josh pulls on the wing and makes Night Wing turn completely down and into the ground. Josh falls off and rolls on the ground. Josh gets up and shakes his head.

"Okay…this is a problem."

Night Wing shakes his head and looks around. Josh walks up beside him and leans his hand against him.

"Before we even get somewhere, I got to figure out how to stay on you at all times…but how?" Josh asks looking curiously

Just puts his hand against his belt he's wearing and looks down. He lifts up his shirt and stares at the belt he's wearing. He looks at the seat and back at the belt.

"A belt."

Josh snaps his fingers.

"That's it!"

He quickly takes the seat off Night Wing and runs back home. That night, Josh comes up with a harness that's attached to the seat and to him. He ties the seat well to the wall and Josh pushes as hard as he can away from it. He nods and sees this is how he'll be able to stay on Night Wing.

"This will work."

That night inside the mess hall, Josh grabs as many meats he can possibly find. He gets a whole coolers worth and leaves. He passes up the arena and looks at the Twin Heads cage. He stops and realizes that the watch is still in there scaring the dragon. Josh looks around and sees no one and enters the arena. He walks up to the cage and puts his hand over the button but stops. His hand backs away but goes right back. Josh takes a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing."

Josh pushes the button but stops it enough for him to crawl through. He goes under and still sees the Twin Heads still in the corner away from the watch. Josh carefully kneels down and grabs it. The Twin Heads watches as Josh turns it off and waves his hand.

"It's off. Nothing to be scarred of no more."

The two heads shake and the dragon lies down on the ground. Josh blinks and sees that the dragon is not attacking him. Josh bites his lip and crawls back through the opening. The Twin Heads lay their heads down and figure Josh left. A noise is heard and the two heads jump up. Josh comes back in with two steaks at hand. The two heads sniff and Josh sets them down in the middle of the room. Josh backs up and watches. The heads slither towards the steaks and sniff them. They both eat them and look towards Josh. Josh forms two fists in his hand and walks towards them. He puts both hands up and waits for the two heads to move. The two actually look at each other and wave their heads around Josh. Josh gulps and wonders if this was a good idea. The two heads move back behind Josh, then move right back in front of him. Josh continues to keep his hands up and suddenly, the two heads touch Josh's hands. Josh slowly backs away and the two heads stare at him. Josh points down at the ground.

"Down." Josh orders

The two heads…move their heads down. Josh gulps and waves his hand away.

"Good. Uhh, good dragon. Bye now." Josh says backing up

The Twin Heads turn around and walks to the back of the cage. Josh kneels down and gets out of the cage. He shuts the door and drags the cooler out of the arena.

"Huh…never saw that coming…"

The next morning…

Josh hops on top of Night Wing.

"Here we go. FLY!"

Night Wing jumps and the two sail through the air. And again, the trouble with Night Wing is Josh is trying to pull on the string again but it's not working with Night Wing's speed.

"Slow down! I can't pull it!"

Night Wing roars in panic as the two start to go down really fast. Josh sees.

"No, no, no, no! Stay up, stay up!"

But the two end up crashing into an entire field full of leaves. Josh spins around and knocks off all the leaves on him.

"Night Wing? Night Wing!"

Josh hears him and runs in the direction where the noise is coming from.

"Night Wing?"

Josh hops over a pile of leaves and sees Night Wing on his back playing in the leaves. Josh crosses his arms and watches at Night Wing dives into a pile of leaves and sticks his head out of them. Josh looks down and picks up a pile of them.

"Night Wing!"

Night Wing turns around and Josh tosses all the leaves in the air making Night Wing wanting to jump up after them. Josh laughs as he continues to watch Night Wing play in the leaves. Josh kneels down and picks up a leaf.

"You like leaves, huh?"

The following afternoon…

Josh quickly joins in on the fight. Scott sees Josh finally here.

"Glad you could make it Josh."

Josh waves and sees the Rocks is out. He blows a huge puff of fire at Hayden and looks in Josh's direction. He flies directly at him. Josh looks around and sees no guns or shields near by. He remembers one thing and pulls out a leaf he had in his pocket at the Rocks. The Rocks crashes down and lands right in front of Josh. Josh sees the Rocks mesmerized by the leaf. The Rocks smiles happily as Josh rubs the leaf against him and makes him follow him on his legs. The kids stare at Josh as he guides the Rocks back into his cage. In the stands, an elderly man looks down and draws a curious face as he sees Josh shutting the door. After the fight, Josh tries to leave as quickly as he can but all the kids follow him out. They huddle around him as they ask numerous questions on how he fought the Rocks out in the arena.

"I've never scene a Rocks do that before!" Hayden yells

"What did you do?" Lex asks getting along side of Josh

"Uh…"

"You weren't even in the ring for ten seconds." Cliff mentions

Josh nods as his fellow teammates think what Josh did was so cool. Josh throws up his hand and spins around.

"Oh no! I left my gun in the arena. I have to go back and get it!"

Josh runs back and almost runs into Ashley but still runs off. Everyone watches Josh run back to the arena. Especially Ashley…

Later that day…

Josh returns to the canyon finding Night Wing scratching the seat.

"What are you doing?"

Night Wing tries really hard to scratch where the seat is and Josh puts his hands up.

"Hang on! I'll take it off!"

Josh quickly takes off the seat and Night Wing tries to scratch the back of his neck. Josh sees and assists.

"Let me help."

Night Time shakes his head and Josh begins scratching Night Wings neck. Night Wing starts to like it and throws up his wings. Josh smiles as he gets really into it.

"Like that, huh?"

He gets in a good spot where Night Wing likes it a lot. Night Wing shakes his head and Josh hits his neck two times.

"There."

Then suddenly Night Wing falls to the ground.

"Huh?"

Night Wing shakes his head with a smile as Josh realizes he must have…knocked him out or something. Josh examines Night Wings neck and sees the spot.

"Huh…some sort of…knock out tap."

Later that night…

Josh returns back to the arena with a bag around his shoulders. He opens the Rocks cage and slips on in. The Rocks sees Josh and Josh opens the bag and throws out a lot of leaves on the ground. The Rocks sniffs them all and rolls around in them. Josh smiles as he sees this dangerous dragon acting like a kid in a pile of leaves. Josh laughs as the Rocks lays upside down. He walks towards him and he sees Josh. Josh carefully puts his hand on his face and the Rocks rolls over. The Rocks smiles as Josh rubs his hand up and down against his face. Josh carefully walks backwards and out of the cage.

"Like a child, I swear to God…"

The next morning…

In the arena Ashley pumps her shotgun and shoots at the Spikes. She quickly runs off to grab another gun. The Spikes runs at Josh who's holding a weapon of his own and he drops it. The Spikes looks and sees that Josh doesn't have a gun on him. Ashley screams and both Josh and Spikes turn their heads and see Ashley running towards them. Josh quickly looks for the spot on the Spikes neck and hits twice really hard making Spikes fall to the ground. Ashley stops running and sees Josh has taken down the Spikes and she drops her gun.

Later…

Josh walks into the mess hall with a tray walking to a table with no one sitting at. All the kids at one table rush over and sit with Josh. Ashley looks and slams her tray down on the table.

Later that day…

Josh heads back to the canyon and puts out everything he has in his bag.

"Okay, camera, rope, sunglasses, sketch book and food for Night Wing. Night Wing! Food!"

Josh opens the cooler and knocks out the meat. Night Wing sniffs and starts eating the meat. Josh looks at his camera and cleans off the flash part. He sets it down in an angle where the sun hits it and reflects off a tree. Night Wing swallows some meat and looks up at a tree with some weird lighting on it. He walks over and stares at it. He jumps up to try and touch it. Josh spins around and doesn't see Night Wing eating the meat. He looks around and sees Night Wing up against a tree touching something. He walks around and sees some weird lighting hitting the tree that's got Night Wings attention. Josh looks back and sees it coming off his camera. Josh picks it up and the reflection disappears. Night Wing wonders where it went. Josh looks up and down and snaps his fingers.

"I got something better."

He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a laser pointer that attaches to a gun and hits the tree where Night Wing was looking against. Josh points.

"There it is Night Wing! Look!"

Night Wing looks at Josh and back at the tree. He sees the red dot and tries to touch it. Josh begins to move and Night Wing follows the red dot where it goes. Josh laughs as Night Wing jumps to each spot to 'catch' the red dot.

Later that night…

Josh heads to Spikes cage with a meat at hand and it helpfully takes it off of his hands. Josh walks under him and starts scratching its neck from below. The Spikes begins to enjoy the scratching Josh is doing and falls down flapping its wing and moving his leg.

The next day…

Scott introduces everyone to the smallest dragon.

"Everyone…allow me to introduce you to, the Little Bastard."

The door opens but a real small door opens and everyone laughs. Lex points.

"Look at that thing! That's not a dragon, that's a lizard!"

Then suddenly the Little Bastard jumps on top of Lex and starts chewing his clothes. The kids run off and the Little Bastard puts his mouth on Lex's face.

"Help! Someone help me!"

Josh comes by with an assault rifle at hand and turns on the laser pointer. The Little Bastard sees it and starts following it. Josh carefully follows the small dragon to its cage moving side to side. The kids watch as Josh controls the little dragon. Lex covers his nose from the bleeding. Josh points the laser on himself and the Little Bastard follows it up along Josh. Everyone sees as the Little Bastard stays on Josh not biting him at all.

"I got to say, he's a lot better then you'll ever be Ashley."

Ashley looks hard at Lex and Josh helps the little dragon into his cage. Out in the woods, Ashley does some hard target practicing. She shoots numerous rounds into one tree, emptying her assault rifle, shooting all her rounds with her shotgun. Then finally coming to her pistol almost shooting Josh who's off watching her in the distance. He runs off with a cooler behind him with Ashley following him close by. Josh runs behind a tree and Ashley peeks around and doesn't see Josh insight. She punches the tree next to her. In the canyon, while Night Wing is eating, Josh installs a few wires leading from Night Wings fake wing to the seat. Josh installs a control panel in which when he either points the thumb stick up, down, left or right, the wing will move in the direction where Josh has the thumb sticks pointed at. Night Wing finishes off the meat and Josh stands up.

"I think it's time for a test run."

Night Wing tilts his head wondering what Josh means. Up on a high hill where the wind is blowing well, Josh tells Night Wing to jump and to spread his wings. They don't move from a rope tied to Night Wing to a stump. Josh hits both thumb sticks to the left and the wing in back spreads out. Josh pats Night Wing and Night Wing lands down. Josh looks back and back up front.

"It works."

Josh pats Night Wing again to get up in the air but a huge gust of wind comes by fast pushing Night Wing and Josh back into a pile of bushes. Josh and Night Wing shake their heads as Night Wing rolls over dragging Josh along.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Night Wing stops moving and Josh sees the harness attached to him and Night Wing is not coming loose. Josh pulls on it and can't get it loose.

"Oh perfect."

Night Wing looks at Josh.

"You're going somewhere where no dragon has gone before."

Later that night…

Josh sees a Dragon Slayer pass by and looks back and fourth. Josh pulls Night Wing to the workshop where he can get the harness off of him.

"This way."

They enter the workshop and Josh looks around.

"Don't move, it's kind of tight in here."

Night Wing moves and knocks over a pile of guns on a table. It makes a loud noise that attracts Ashley who's walking outside the workshop.

"SHHH!" Josh says to Night Wing

Josh grabs a hacksaw and starts cutting away. He gets halfway through but Ashley calls out to him.

"Josh? Are you in there?"

Both Josh and Night Wing look up and look around. Josh quietly puts his hand to his face.

"SHH! SHH!"

Josh walks outside the shop from the two double doors behind him. Ashley flinches as Josh acts strangely.

"Ashley! Hi, hi! How are you doing Ashley? What's going on? What brings you to the shop?"

Behind the two double doors, Night Wing shakes his head and waits for Josh. But he sees something that attracts his attention. Ashley crosses her arms.

"Look Josh. I'm not the kind of person who cares what people do or what they do. But lately, you've been acting strange."

Josh laughs nervously.

"Strange? What makes you say that?"

Night Wing moves and pushes Josh against the doors. Josh gets back up and laughs. Ashley shakes her head.

"Let me rephrase that, stranger."

Josh laughs again.

"I'll take that as a compliment."'

Josh suddenly gets picked up and looks down.

"Huh?"

Then suddenly pulled into the double doors where Ashley runs in and doesn't see Josh anywhere. Night Wing and Josh exit out the back way where Josh hops onto Night Wing.

"Go, go, go!"

Night Wing and Josh fly off and out of town.

Chapter 5 – 48 Hours

At the docks…

Boats start to return after a month of searching for the nest of the dragons. But with no luck at all. Not so many return, some return badly damaged. John docks the boat near the dock and jumps off. He sees Scott walking towards him and they shake hands.

"Well, any luck out there?" Scott asks

"No. Not a single thing out there."

John starts walking away and Scott follows.

"Well that's…not good."

John sighs.

"Well you probably had it worse then me."

Scott walks beside John.

"Well by worse, you mean I've actually had a blast with Josh John."

John turns his head at Scott with a funny look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

The two stop walking.

"What I mean John…Josh is like a whole new boy."

John narrows his eyes.

"Josh?" John asks

"The moment you left, everyday I put him inside the arena, he takes down every dragon thrown at him. You should have scene it when I put the Rocks in there with him."

"Josh took down a Rocks?"

"Not just that. A Twin Heads, a Spikes and even a Little Bastard."

"Josh? Were talking about Josh?"

"Yes, I couldn't believe it myself at first. It's like he has a way with the beasts. There so scarred of him."

John stands there with a shock and surprised look on his face.

At the arena…

Josh enters the building looking at his watch.

"I got to end this battle really quickly today."

He heads over to the doors entering the arena but he sees all the kids outside staring at a sign on the doors. He walks over to them and stops. He puts his hands up.

"Why are you all standing out here? Aren't we suppose to be inside?'

They all turn around and look at Josh.

"We can't. It's closed today Josh." Hayden explains

Josh narrows his eyes.

"Closed?"

"See for yourself." Lex says

Josh walks through the crowd and in front of Ashley. Josh reads the sign out loud.

"The Arena is closed today for dragon problems', Josh narrows his eyes, 'Dragon problems?', Josh turns around, 'What's that suppose to mean?"

"The dragons are acting funny." Cliff explains

Josh looks at Cliff.

"There not attacking anyone who comes close to them. Would you know anything about that?" Ashley asks really close to Josh's face

Josh backs up.

"I wouldn't know anything about that Ashley."

She looks funny at Josh.

"Uh-huh."

Josh turns back around and notices something else.

"Won't be open in two days?', he looks back at a everyone, 'We get two days off?"

Some say 'yeah' and 'yes'. Josh stands there and…

"YES!', Josh jumps up in the air and everyone moves back, 'WHOA-HO! Freedom baby! YES!" Josh screams running away

Everyone watches him run out of the building. Ashley narrows her eyes and runs out too. Josh grabs some things from his house and puts them in his backpack. He makes sure he has everything and leaves his house but Ashley's right at his door.

"Going somewhere Josh?" Ashley asks with her arms crossed looking very serious

Josh gulps and shakes his head.

"No where special for you to know. Excuse me."

Josh taps Ashley shoulder and walks past her. Ashley turns around and follows Josh down the stairs.

"Where do you go everyday?"

Josh turns his head.

"In the woods."

"I know that, but where exactly?"

Josh shakes his head and looks in the direction to where the woods are.

"Why is this a sudden interest to you all of a sudden?"

Ashley stomps her foot and walks in front of Josh. The two stop and Ashley points at Josh.

"Every single day you disappear out there in the woods. Your gone for hours and you come back like you're the worlds best Dragon Slayer. What are you doing out there Josh?"

Josh looks down at the hand that's pointing at him. Josh moves his eyes back up and tilts his head at Ashley.

"It's for me to know and you to never find out Ashley."

Ashley blinks and Josh walks past her. He runs into the woods and Ashley watches him. As Josh runs, Ashley follows him. Josh looks back and sees he's being followed. He runs behind some trees to loose her and Ashley looks around. Josh sprints away and Ashley hears running near her. So she follows the noise. Josh climbs a tree and hides in there. Ashley happens to pass up the tree Josh is hiding in and he watches her. Ashley looks around and doesn't see Josh anywhere. Ashley stomps her foot and yells.

"Son of a! How can I loose him like that!"

Josh covers his mouth from the laughter. Ashley kicks a rock and it goes flying. She looks back and yells.

"Where ever you are Josh! I'll find out where your hiding, and what your doing out here that's making you so good with the dragons! You'll see!"

Josh sniffs and watches Ashley disappear. Josh sighs and jumps out of the tree. He looks back in the direction where Ashley was heading and shakes his head.

"No you won't."

Josh starts heading to the canyon. Inside the canyon, Night Wing burps and gets a drink of water from the lake. Josh walks towards Night Wing and he hears him coming. Josh waves and Night Wing continues to drink the lake water. Josh sets his bag down and sits down.

"Guess what Night Wing?"

Night Wing sticks his head up and looks at Josh.

"I got two whole days to spend out here', Josh explains throwing his hands up, 'So the next forty eight hours, it's going to be you and me bud."

Night Wing tilts his head. Josh shrugs his shoulder.

"Yep. Forty eight hours."

Night Wing shakes his head and continues to drink the lake water. Josh reaches in his pocket and pulls out a baseball. He bounces it into the ground and Night Wing's ear jump up. Josh leans back and tosses it up in the air. Night Wing turns his head and sees the ball Josh is tossing up and down. He moves his head up and down from it. Josh sniffs as he leans forward. Night Wing crawls to the ground carefully as he gets closer to Josh. Night Wing sits down like a dog and watches the ball go up and down with his head. Josh yawns as he turns his head looking at Night Wing who's bouncing his head up and down. Josh catches the ball and Night Wing stops moving. Josh narrows his eyes and looks at the ball. He moves his hand left and Night Wing keeps his eye on the ball very carefully. Josh bounces it on the ground and Night Wing throws his head up and down. Josh gets up.

"Like this thing, huh?"

Josh keeps the ball out in the open and Night Wing carefully watches it. He steps back ready to throw it.

"Go, GET IT!"

Josh throws it and Night Wing spins around looking for it. Josh hides it behind his back and watches Night Wing look around for it. Josh laughs and holds it out.

"Night Wing."

Night Wing turns around and sees that Josh had the ball the entire time. He growls fiercely and Josh throws it for real this time.

"Go get it!"

Josh throws it and Night Wing runs after it knocking down everything in his path. Josh laughs as he sticks his head up with the ball in his mouth. I clap to get Night Wings attention. Josh points his hand down.

"Come here."

Night Wing comes back with the ball.

"Give me the ball."

Night Wing shakes his head.

"Give me the ball Night Wing."

He shakes his head again.

"GIVE ME THE BALL!"

Josh points his hand down and Night Wing drops it. Josh picks up the slimy, drooled ball.

"Uhh…', Josh looks at Night Wing and throws the ball again, 'Go get it!"

Night Wing roars and chases after it. The two continue to play with the ball for a little while.

"I totally wasn't expecting this."

That night…

A storm hits and Josh hides under a tree trying to stay dry…well sort of. He's getting soaked as he's trying to fall asleep. Night Wing on the other hand is up in a tree perfectly dry. Josh shivers and crosses his arms.

"Wasn't expecting this though."

Josh sighs hard and Night Wing opens his eyes. He looks down and sees Josh completely drenched from the rain. Josh covers his head with his hands and sighs hard. He sniffs and suddenly feels no rain hitting him. He opens one eye and sees it still raining, but none of it is hitting him. Josh looks up and sees a wing opened up over his head. He looks down and sees Night Wing using his wing to shield Josh from the rain. Night Wing sleeps down on the ground next to Josh and shakes himself. Josh sniffs and leans back.

"Thanks Night Wing."

Night Wing opens one eye and shuts it back down again.

The following morning…

Night Wing enjoys a good breakfast from one of the coolers Josh had with him there in the canyon. Josh cooks some of the meat over a fire. Night Wing looks over and notices Josh eating a small chunk of the meat he brought. Night Wing looks around and sees all the meat by him. Josh sniffs as he flips the meat around. Suddenly, Night Wing drops a chunk of meat on Josh's lap and sits down. Josh looks down and picks it up.

"What are you doing Night Wing? This is yours. You can have it."

Josh tries to give it to Night Wing but he waves his head back not taking it back.

"Come on, take it back. I'm good."

Night Wing shakes his head. Josh looks at the meat and realizes that Night Wing is giving it to him as a gift. Josh sets it down and keeps it.

"Thanks."

Night Wing walks back to his breakfast and continues to eating. Josh looks at the chunk of meat and nods.

"Oh boy…"

Later that day…

In a huge open field, Josh and Night Wing hit some balls around. Josh has bat so Night Wing can sort of fly up and catch them. Also Night Wing has learned to bring them right back to Josh.

"Here it comes!"

Josh tosses it up in the air and hits it hard. Night Wing goes after it and catches it with his mouth. Josh grabs a towel and Night Wing walks back to him. He drops the drooled out ball and Josh nods with a funny smile on his face.

"There we go."

Josh wipes the ball down and drops the towel.

"Ready?"

Night Wing jumps. Josh tosses it up in the air.

"Catch!"

Josh slams it hard again. While later, Night Wing and Josh roam around the woods. Josh points at some things and, 'teaches' Night Wing some of the things around the woods. Night Wing looks at what Josh points at and tilts his head.

That night…

Josh cooks some chicken over the fire. Night Wing sniffs the cooked meat and Josh checks the meat.

"Almost done Night Wing. You'll probably change your mind on raw meat from now on after this moment."

Josh takes the chicken off the fire and blows off the heat on them. He sticks one on a stick and hands it over to Night Wing.

"Here. Try it. It tastes better when it's cooked."

Night Wing sniffs it and takes it really quickly off the stick. Josh watches as Night Wing eats it and swallows it. He licks his lips and looks at Josh.

"Well?"

Night Wing looks around and suddenly grabs all the other chickens off the tray. Josh flinches back and watches Night Wing swallow three whole chickens. Josh laughs and realizes that he's going to have to cook another set.

"Here we go."

Back in town…

John heads upstairs to Josh's room to talk to him. He knocks on the door and waits for an answer.

"Josh?"

He knocks again and gets no answer. He goes inside.

"Josh?"

He looks around the room and doesn't see his son in sight.

"Where are you?"

The following morning…

Josh puts on his sunglasses and hops on Night Wing. He stretches his arms out and Night Wing stretches his wings out. Josh takes a deep breath and puts his hands on the controls.

"Ok Night Wing. Ready?"

Night Wing shakes his head. Josh takes a final deep breath and sighs.

"FLY!"

Night Wing jumps in the air and the two gain altitude out and near the coastline. Josh looks around and sees they're flying well just by doing nothing. He looks back at the fake wing and sees it sticking on him nicely. Josh looks ahead and fixes his glasses.

"Alright Night Wing. Final test, let's see if this finally works. Let's take it nice and slow and if it works, will go the speeds you're made for. Let's try turning first."

Josh turns both knobs to the right and the wing turns. Night Wing looks back at the wing and straight ahead. Josh leans to the right and Night Wing starts to turn right forming a circle.

"Now up!"

Josh pulls back the knobs and the two go up. Josh looks back and sees everything is working. He takes a deep breath.

"Alright…here we go."

Josh looks forward and points the knobs forward. The two go down gaining fast speeds. He stays above the shoreline as Josh and Night Wing fly through the air. Josh shakes his head as the wind hits his face.

"Alright Night Wing! Everything's working! Let's go a little faster! You can go faster, right?"

Night Wing rolls his eyes. Josh leans forward and the two go faster. Josh looks up and sees seagulls in the air flying above them. Josh looks down at the water below him and smiles.

"Were doing it Night Wing! Were flying!"

Josh looks up ahead and sees large rocks sticking out of the water ahead. Josh swerves and almost hits the rocks.

"Whoa! That was close!"

Josh looks ahead again and almost hits another rock. Josh shakes his head and Night Wing gets a little annoyed.

"Ok…now that! Was close!"

Night Wing turns his head around and looks at Josh. Josh sees.

"I know! I know! I'm paying more attention!"

Night Wing looks back up ahead. Josh looks up and points the knobs back.

"Let's do it!"

Night Wing feels what he has to do and he begins flapping his wings gaining a high altitude. The two soar in the air as Night Wing sticks out his tongue. The two gain more altitude.

"COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT! KEEP GOING BABY! YEAH!"

They get higher and higher. Josh laughs and leans back.

"NOW THIS IS THE WAY TO BEFRIEND A DRAGON! YEAH!"

Josh leans way to back and suddenly his sunglasses fall off.

"MY SUNGLASSES!"

Josh leans out to grab them and as he does, the harness connecting him to the seat comes loose. Josh flies up higher then Night Wing and the two suddenly start to fall back down to Earth. Night Wing panics as he has no control whatsoever. Josh spins around as he falls through the air with Night Wing. He tries his hardest to push himself towards him.

"Night Wing! Come on bud! You got to fly towards me! Fly back towards me!"

Night Wing begins to spin around and Josh catches the moment to reach his tail. Josh holds onto Night Wing's tail as he spins around in circles. He climbs Night Wing's body to reach the seat. He reconnects himself to the seat and pulls Night Wing back to slow down.

"Come on! PULL UP!"

Night Wing leans back with his wings folded out. Josh puts his sunglasses on and sees an entire shore filled with huge rocks sticking out of the ground. He bites down really hard and leans forward.

"HERE WE GO!"

Josh turns the knobs left and right as Night Wing feels the commands avoiding the huge rocks. They each use their trust in each other avoiding the rocks. Up ahead there's no turn at all. The two look and see it. Josh leans the knobs forward and the two dive right into the water and right underneath the rocks. On the other side, it looks like they didn't make it, but suddenly, they pop out right out of the water and gain altitude. Josh and Night Wing shake the water off themselves and Josh looks back. He smiles as he sees what they just accomplished together. He looks back out front and throws up his hands.

"WE DID IT NIGHT WING~!"

Night Wing smiles and looks up. He gets a little fire explosion ready and shoots it out. Josh looks up ahead and sees a small fire blast up ahead. He lowers his hands.

"And what's that for!"

The two fly right straight into and out the other side.

On a small cliff…

Josh sits on the ground with a huge smoke blast against his face. He takes off his sunglasses and feels an outline of the glasses on his face. He sighs as he pats down the smoke on his clothes.

"I like to thank you again Night Wing for that little blast at the end. What a way to ruin the moment."

Josh shakes his head and suddenly Night Wing gags out a small chunk of meat. He lifts his head up and looks at Josh. Josh sees it.

"Ahh…no thanks Night Wing. Like I said before, I like mine cooked and not eaten once already."

Night Wing shakes his head and Josh grabs his burger. In the air, Little Bastards smell the meat and fly down towards the two. They land and walk towards Josh and Night Wing. Josh almost takes a bite of his burger and suddenly hears Night Wing growling. He turns his head and sees Night Wing covering _his_ food with his claws. The Little Bastards get closer and closer and go near Night Wing's food. Night Wing growls at one and one crawls away. Then another one grabs the chunk Night Wing gagged out and takes it. Another Little Bastard tries to take that chunk of meat away from him but it growls and shoots a small fire blast at him. Night Wing watches and suddenly sees a chicken being pulled away. Night Wing grabs it with his mouth and the two fight for it. Night Wing manages to grab the whole thing while the Little Bastard only grabbed a wing. Night Wing looks and laughs at the little creature. The Little Bastard gets angry and growls. Josh sits there a little worried of what's going on. Night Wing narrows his eyes as he sees what the Little Bastard is about to do. He gets a little blast going on in his mouth, and suddenly Night Wing spits in his mouth and causes the fire to back fire. The Little Bastard shakes his body and walks it off. Josh chuckles at the little creature.

"Huh…figured you guys can't be possibly fire proof on in the inside', Josh looks down, 'Another lesson learned in the world of Dragon World', Josh grabs his burger and tosses the meat towards him, 'Here…you can have mine."

The Little Bastard sees it and sniffs it. It eats it and looks up at Josh.

"Don't have anymore. Sorry."

Josh leans back against Night Wing. The Little Bastard walks towards Josh and crawls into his lip. He gets comfortable to fall asleep. Josh sees that this little creature…is completely harmless. He lifts his hand up slowly and starts to pet the dragon.

"Everything we've ever known about you guys…is completely wrong."

Chapter 6 – Biggest Secret

Inside Josh's room…

He types on his computer coming up with a new thing he can put on the seat of Night Wing. But he chuckles from what he's coming up with.

"I don't think Night Wing will like the idea of a cup holder on the seat', Josh laughs for a second, 'Besides…how would it stay in place when we go in circles?"

Josh shakes his head and suddenly John knocks on his door.

"Josh? You in there?"

Josh spins his head around at his door.

"Uhh, yeah."

"Can I come in?"

Josh looks at the computer and sees the images and drawings of Night Wing.

"Uhh, yeah, one second please."

Josh quickly gets rid of all the images and his dad enters his room. He shoves all the papers in his desk drawer and turns off his computer.

"Dad, dad! Hi. What's up?"

John enters the room and crosses his arms.

"Josh. I want to talk to you about…the dragon."

Josh gulps.

"Dr-Dragon? What dragon?" Josh asks nervously

"I know all about it Josh. There's no point in hiding it."

Josh sighs and rubs his hair back.

"So you know then? Oh man…dad, I'm sorry. I…I was waiting for the right time to tell you but…"

"In this town Josh. You sure as hell know nothing goes on without me knowing about it."

"I know dad. I know. But it's just that…I was afraid to tell you so…"

"Afraid to tell me?"

"Yeah…I didn't know how to tell you but…I guess I'll tell you now."

"You don't have to Josh. All you have to tell me is this."

Josh just waits to hear what his father wants to say.

"I did it dad."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"I'm-I'm sorry?"

"I can't believe you actually did it!"

John laughs and Josh laughs nervously.

"I-I-I did?" Josh asks in a confused way

"From all the people in town, they come to watch you! My son in the arena taking down whatever dragon comes at him."

Josh tilts his head and looks at his father funny.

"The arena?"

"I'll be honest with you Josh, I was shocked at first." John explains grabbing a chair and sitting down

Josh slowly sits down and thinks what the heck his is father talking about.

"I almost completely gave up on you Josh. But when I returned home, Scott told me everything that you did inside that arena. Taking a Twin Heads right back into his cage. Scared to death by you! Controlling the Rocks like he's nothing!"

Josh laughs nervously.

"Uhh…yeah. You could say he liked what he saw."

John laughs even harder.

"He was scared of you! No wonder!"

Josh just smiles.

"Or you could say that."

"Now…with all you've done. Me and you have something to talk about', John moves forward, 'So…let's talk Josh." John says with a smile

Josh and John sit there with nothing but quietness going through the room. John sits there with a smile on his face waiting for Josh to talk. Josh gulps as his father just sits there staring at him.

"I really don't know what to say…"

John just throws his hand at his son.

"I understand. But hey, I got a surprise for you."

Josh narrows his eyes.

"A surprise?"

"Yep', John reaches inside his bag and pulls out a Dragon Slayer's helmet, 'For you Josh."

Josh slowly takes it and stares at it. He looks at the symbol on the front of it of a dragon with a sword going through it. You only get these when your official a Dragon Slayer. But…my dad's actually giving me one?

"A Dragon Slayer helmet?" Josh asks looking up at his father

"Yeah…well…only the elders can officially announce that you're actually a Dragon Slayer. But from all the matches he's watched you in. I think it's going to be official."

Josh nods as he stares at it.

"Thanks…dad."

John nods and again, the two stay quiet. Josh throws his eyes up and down and yawns.

"Well, I'm tired dad. I think I'm going to go to bed."

John nods and decides to leave.

"Alright. You should get some sleep. You have a big fight tomorrow."

Josh nods and his dad leaves. He puts the helmet down on his desk and stares at it.

"Oh boy…"

John closes the door and looks away. He nods as he thinks he had a great conversation with his son. He heads downstairs and into the living room.

The next day…

Josh sits behind cover just thinking what he should do. He sighs as he looks down at the shotgun he has in his hand. He looks up and fixes the helmet his dad gave him last night.

"Oh man…what should I do?"

Only Ashley and Josh are in the arena. This is the last fight before one of them goes on to fight the Inferno. Ashley reloads her gun and ducks behind the same cover as Josh. The two see each other and Ashley grabs hold of Josh.

"Don't even think about doing anything! I'm the one who's finishing it!" Ashley explains running off

Josh just shakes his head.

"Ah, be my guest!"

Josh looks up and sees the Spikes. He sighs hard as he looks up and sees his father watching him. He leans his head against the cover and bites his lip. Ashley jumps to another cover and checks her magazine. She realizes it's a full clip and takes a deep breath.

"No way, Josh is finishing it this time! I am!"

Ashley jumps up behind the cover and screams. She almost pulls the trigger but, sees Josh has already brought down the Spikes. The Spikes lies on its side and stretches his wings. Ashley looks and throws down her gun.

"NO! SHIT! DAMN IT! SON OF A!"

The crowd cheers and Josh claps.

"Well, that was fun! See ya!"

Scott grabs Josh and pulls him back.

"No, not yet. Just wait a second Josh."

Josh shakes his head.

"I can't stay right now. I got to be somewhere."

Ashley comes up behind Josh with her gun touching the back of his head. He turns around and flinches to see Ashley pointing a gun at him.

"Where? GO, WHERE? Where do you have to be, EXACTLY?" Ashley asks with a look on her face

John grabs a microphone to alert everyone.

"Quiet everyone. Quiet. The elder is about to choose the person to fight the Inferno." John explains

Scott, Josh and Ashley look up. Scott points at Ashley, but the elder shakes his head. The crowd gasps. Scott looks down with a look on his face and points at Josh. The elder shakes his head and the crowd cheers. Josh shuts his eyes and realizes what he's done.

"Oh no…"

Ashley turns her head really hard and shows her pissed off face at Josh. Scott pats Josh's shoulder.

"You did really well Josh. I can't believe it!"

The kids rush out on the arena and Cliff picks up Josh. Everyone cheers as John yells out to everyone saying, 'Yep, that's my son' and stuff. Josh raises his hand and waves at everyone.

"Uh, thanks. Thank you. I just can't wait…"

At the canyon…

"To get the hell out of here!"

Josh drags a cooler behind him with a bag and backpack around him.

"Night Wing? Night Wing! Listen bud, we have to get out of here, like NOW!"

Josh stops and opens a map of the United States.

"Ok…maybe…California. It's going to be a long journey so eat up to get your strength. I don't think many dragons live in the cities so I think it should be safe. And if they do, I might make a few more friends…"

Josh folds the map and looks in the cooler.

"Okay you got your raw steaks, medium well steaks and your well done steaks. That should do it."

Josh suddenly hears a cock of a shotgun and looks up. He sees Ashley standing in front of him loading a shotgun.

"Whoa!' Josh jumps back, 'Ashley, Ashley what are you doing here?" Josh asks looking around

Ashley loads her final round into the gun and looks at Josh.

"I want to know, what the _hell_ is going on with you."

Josh narrows his yes.

"What, what do you mean?"

Ashley starts to walk towards Josh and Josh begins to walk away from her.

"No one, including YOU. Gets as good as that. So right now, I want to know, what, is going, ON?" Ashley asks hard

Josh gulps as he sees Ashley really pissed off.

"You ever heard of 'miracles'?"

"Miracles, don't happen in this world Josh. Especially towards you."

Josh stands there and sees Ashley holding her gun firmly.

"So, tell me, right now."

Josh looks around and doesn't see Night Wing in sight. Josh looks back and suddenly realizes something. He crosses his arms.

"Wait a second…are…you jealous Ashley?"

Ashley blinks and speaks hard.

"Jealous?"

Josh begins to smile and clearly sees it.

"You're jealous of me!"

Ashley shakes her head.

"I'm not jealous!"

Josh shakes his head.

"Yes you are! There's no other reason why you're here!"

"The only reason I'm here is to find out what the hell makes you so good in the arena!"

Josh just stands there, with his arms crossed seeing how Ashley is completely jealous of him. He looks at the gun she's holding.

"And what if I don't tell you? You going to shoot me?"

Ashley pumps the shotgun.

"The thought, is seriously crossing my mind."

Josh shakes his head and looks the other way.

"You're crazy Ashley but not that crazy." Josh explains walking away

She watches him walk away and suddenly, she shoots at the tree right in front of him. Josh flinches and looks at Ashley who pumps the gun.

"You almost shot me!"

"Yeah, and I can't believe I missed! Now tell me what I want to know."

Josh stands there and thinks…I've stood up to thinks bigger then her. What am I afraid of? Josh shakes his head.

"That's it." Josh says walking towards Ashley

Ashley sees Josh walking straight towards her. She points her gun at Josh.

"Hey, hey!"

Josh walks up to Ashley and tries to take away the gun. The two struggle and Josh takes the gun out of Ashley's hand. He throws it hard into the lake. He looks at Ashley hard.

"Ashley…I have faced things bigger, faster, and stronger then YOU."

Ashley just blinks and breathes hard.

"So…I've discovered something no other person in this so called world that hasn't discovered yet. And I'm not going to let _you_ ruin it for me', Josh points where the exit is, 'So get the HELL out of here!"

Ashley grinds her teeth and watches Josh leave her. She forms a fist and starts running at him. Josh turns around and suddenly Ashley tackles him and lands right on him. She grabs his arms and looks down at him.

"Tell me right now!"

"No!"

"TELL ME!"

"FORGET IT!"

A noise is heard ahead of the two and Ashley looks up. Josh looks upside down and the two see Night Wing. Ashley gasps and Josh looks up.

"No."

"Oh my God!" Ashley screams

Night Wing sees Ashley on top of Josh thinking that she's 'harming' him. Ashley gets up and points a gun at him.

"No! WAIT!" Josh yells

Night Wing lounges forward at the two. Ashley clicks the gun back and Josh kicks the gun out of her hands. He quickly gets up and stops Night Wing.

"STOP!"

Night Wing slides and stops right in front of Josh. Ashley gets up and sees what Josh is doing. Night Wing roars and panics but Josh calms him down.

"Night Wing stop! Calm down! She's a friend! Relax!"

Night Wing calms down and stays down. Josh shakes his hand to Ashley and she backs up.

"You can't do that Ashley. You can't scare him like that!"

"What? I scared him?"

Night Wing moves forward against Josh and Josh pets him. Ashley flinches as she sees Josh just petting him.

"Who is 'him'?"

Josh sighs and points at Night Wing.

"Ashley, meet my dragon. Night Wing', Josh points at Ashley, 'Night Wing, meet so called 'friend' Ashley."

Night Wing growls at her and Ashley looks at Josh.

"Did you just say, 'my dragon'?"

Josh nods.

"Yeah. This is my dragon."

Ashley shakes her head and runs off.

"You are so going down for this Josh!"

Josh and Night Wing watch her run away. Josh throws his hands up.

"Perfect. We are so dead."

Night Wing rolls his eyes and walks away. Josh spins around.

"Hey, wait! Where do you think your going? You're dead as much as I am!"

Back with Ashley…

She runs through the forest as quickly as she can. She thinks about what she just saw.

"I knew it! Didn't expect to see that but I knew he was doing something!"

She hops over a tree and suddenly gets picked up by Night Wing. She screams as she sees herself being picked up by the dragon. Josh flies Night Wing to the cliffs on the side walls of Maine. He tells Night Wing to set down on a tree that's hanging off the side. Night Wing lets go of Ashley and Ashley grabs hold of a branch. Night Wing sits on top of the unstable tree and Ashley looks up.

"Josh! Get me down from here! Now!"

Josh looks down at Ashley.

"Ashley, you got to let me explain the situation at hand first."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say!"

Josh sighs and rubs his head. He looks down at Ashley hard.

"Well Ashley…from the looks of things, you're really not in the position to give orders."

Ashley looks up at Josh.

"So…the way I see it…you have two options. Option one: you stop all this right here', Josh waves his hand around and points at Ashley, 'climb up here and get on Night Wing."

"I am not getting on it!"

"Him! Ashley. Not 'it'."

"Well him then! I will not sit on him!"

Josh laughs.

"Or option two: you let go and fall to your death."

Ashley looks back up at Josh and sees him saying that.

"Because either option Ashley, they both work out best for both of us."

"You would never let me fall to my death."

"How do you know Ashley?"

Ashley just blinks.

"Because if you do let go…when everyone is wondering what happened to Ashley. They'll all assume that you ran off to fight a dragon. And, assumed you died trying to kill it. Everyone knows the story Ashley so don't think it won't work because it will."

The tree snaps a little and Josh and Ashley look at the tree.

"Oh by the way, decide quickly because it looks like you don't have much time."

Ashley grunts to think about her options. She sighs hard and climbs up. Josh nods.

"That a girl."

She touches Night Wing and he growls. Ashley sees and climbs up behind Josh. She shakes her head and orders Josh around.

"Now, get me down from here!"

Josh sighs and leans forward at Night Wing.

"You heard her Night Wing. Let's 'get down' from here."

Night Wing narrows his eyes and suddenly jumps up in the air. Ashley screams as she soon begins to fall backwards at the angle Night Wing's going. She forces herself up and grabs hold of Josh. Night Wing begins spinning around in circles causing Ashley to scream even more. They dive straight back down fast. Ashley closes her eyes and Night Wing flies along the ocean.

"STOP IT JOSH! STOP IT!"

Josh shakes his head.

"Don't tell me to stop it! It's Night Wing! He's the one who's flying here!"

"I didn't do anything to him!"

"Apologize to him! Then he'll stop!"

"I'm not apologizing to a dragon!"

"Then he won't stop!"

Night Wing dives down into the water and back up. Ashley shakes her head and screams.

"OK! I'm SORRY! I'm SORRY! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Josh looks back and pats Night Wing. Night Wing looks back and begins to calm down. The two float up quietly and towards the sunset. Josh pulls back the throttles and the three fly up towards the clouds. Ashley begins to open her eyes and sees everything calmly. She soon realizes there up in the clouds flying through them. Ashley looks around to the amazement of how wonderful this is. She slowly lifts her hand up and watches her hand fly through the clouds. Josh and Night Wing look around too to feel the clouds all around them. Josh moves the throttles around flying upside into the cloud. Night comes and Ashley sees how better the night sky is at night. Night Wing flaps his wings to keep them up in the air.

The night sky shows strange formations of light in the distance. Ashley sees and puts her hands around Josh's stomach. He looks down and sees Ashley smiling at the amazing things around them. Huge cloud formations open up and Ashley looks down and sees the town lit up from the sky. She smiles happily as Night Wing turns around seeing Ashley smiling. Night Wing sort of smiles too. Ashley leans forward and puts her head down on Josh's shoulder. He gulps and focuses straight ahead of them. Josh guides Night Wing back up into the sky and over the ocean. Ashley leans back and nods.

"Alright. I'll be perfectly honest with you Josh. This is awesome."

Josh smiles and looks forward.

"I knew you would eventually say that."

"Thank you."

Josh looks back.

"Don't thank me. I'm not the one who's flying here."

Ashley nods.

"Oh. Right', Ashley leans down, 'Thanks…uhh Night Wing. Thank you." Ashley says patting Night Wing's skin

Josh sighs as the three soar through the air.

"What are you going to do now Josh?"

Josh looks straight ahead and looks down.

"I don't know."

"Your final test is tomorrow. Against the Inferno. Your going to have to kill', Ashley realizes Night Wing might hear so she whispers, 'Your going to have to kill that dragon tomorrow Josh."

Josh looks back.

"I know. Don't remind me."

Noises are heard in the distance. Night Wing looks around. Night Wing suddenly takes control and flies down.

"Whoa! Night Wing! What's up? What are you doing?"

"What's going on Josh?"

Josh looks at the controls and at Night Wing.

"I don't know. He's flying himself. Where you going Night Wing?"

The three start to fly farther and farther away from land. Ashley looks back.

"Were pretty far away from land Josh. What's Night Wing doing?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly, lots of dragons around them start to appear. More and more are scene by the two. Josh leans in.

"Get down." Josh whispers and orders

Ashley and Josh hug down against Night Wing and see all kinds of dragons appearing around them with quantities of food in their mouths or claws.

"What's going on Josh?"

"I don't know. There all…flying together heading somewhere. But where?"

"And why aren't they eating the food they have with them?"

Josh shakes his head.

"I don't know."

About a half an hour later…

Josh and Ashley fly on Night Wing surrounded by other dragons. Ashley looks around and realizes they've been flying for a long time.

"We've been flying like forever Josh. Where is Night Wing taking us?"

Suddenly they pass up the grey smoke wall.

"That's the smoke wall all the boats went into." Ashley explains

"Where are you taking us Night Wing?"

They fly through the grey smoke for about five minutes. Then suddenly in the distance an island is shown.

"Whoa…" Josh says

Ashley looks and sees the island too. All the dragons fly through a hole leading into the mountain on the island. They swerve left and right though the tunnel and come up into a room inside the mountain.

"What is this place?" Josh asks

"It must be their nest. The dragons nest!"

Josh sighs.

"What my dad wouldn't give to see this place."

They fly around the room. Night Wing looks around and lands near a pillar. The three look down and see all the dragons letting go of the food their tossing to at the bottom of the room. Josh looks down.

"Nice to see all the food they take from us is being dropped down into a giant hole. What are they doing?"

Suddenly Ashley wipes her forehead and feels it being really hot all of a sudden.

"Is it me or is it getting hotter in here?"

Josh soon realizes and feels the extreme heat.

"It's not you. It's getting hotter in here. Phew!"

Josh pulls his collar and looks around. He sees a Rocks coming in with nothing at all and tired as hell. Josh and Ashley see it.

"Looks like he didn't bring anything." Josh says

Suddenly a huge growling sound is heard. Ashley and Josh look around.

"What, was that?" Ashley asks

Ashley and Josh look down and suddenly see a huge dragon head come out from the bottom and takes the Rocks as its food. Josh and Ashley jump back.

(Same time)

"WHOA!"

All the dragons around hide in fear from the huge dragon. Josh leans forward.

"Oh my God! It's the size of a mountain!"

"Josh, get us out of here!"

Josh nods.

"Right!', Josh leans forward, 'Come on Night Wing! Let's get out of here!"

Night Wing nods and flies off. All the dragons scatter and the big dragon roars. They all fly out of the hole and back outside. Josh and Ashley pant as they come out of the nest.

"Take us home Night Wing!" Josh orders

Back at home…

Josh flies back down into the canyon and lands.

"It makes sense. The dragons are like bees." Ashley explains

"Bees?"

"They're the workers and that's their queen. They must bring food back to it or else they'll end up being the food."

Josh and Ashley hop off.

"We have to tell your dad!" Ashley says running off

Josh looks.

"What? No way!"

Ashley spins around.

"What?"

"We can't tell my dad. Not yet."

"Josh. For the past six centuries man has been looking for the dragons nest. Why can't you tell your dad?"

Josh looks back at Night Wing whose drinking water out of the lake.

"If we tell my dad he's going to ask how we discovered it. If he finds out about Night Wing. He's dead. I'm not going to let that happen."

"Josh, we know where the nest is! And the reason your not going to tell your dad is because you want to keep Night Wing as your pet dragon, is that it?"

Josh looks hard at Ashley.

"Yes."

Ashley sees how serious Josh is. He points at Night Wing.

"Ashley, when you look at him…what do you see?"

Ashley looks at Night Wing.

"You see a beast. A monster. A monster, that everyone, in this entire world, who's fought them for the past six hundred years. But that's not what I see. I see a friend. A dragon who's my friend. He doesn't hurt me. He doesn't attack me, he doesn't strike at me! I'm not going to let my dad find out about him because all of a sudden we discovered the where about of the dragons nest."

Ashley just looks at Josh and sees how serious he is about Night Wing. She just nods.

"Ok. Then what are you going to do?"

Josh rubs his eyes and looks at Ashley.

"I don't know yet. I'll think something by tomorrow."

"Alright."

Suddenly Ashley punches Josh in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For kidnapping me."

Josh shakes his head and looks at Night Wing. Then Ashley walks up and kisses Josh on the cheek.

"That's for…you know. Everything else."

Josh shakes his head and feels his cheek.

"Ok…"

Ashley runs off and heads back to town. Josh just watches her. Night Wing comes up and looks at Josh. Josh turns his head and sees Night Wing looking at him.

"What? What? Yeah that's right. She kissed me."

Night Wing rolls his eyes and walks to a spot to lie down. Josh sighs and watches. He sets down his things and walks over to Night Wing. He kneels down and looks at Night Wing in the eyes.

"Things have really…got to a certain point, huh Night Wing?"

Night Wing just blinks and puts his head down. Josh rubs his forehead.

"To be honest with you Night Wing. I really don't know what's going to happen tomorrow."

Josh starts to pet Night Wing by the neck. He purrs as he feels it.

"I can't kill a dragon. I couldn't even kill you', Josh realizes something, 'You know that right?"

Night Wing sniffs.

"I'm going to have to show them all the truth. You guys aren't dangerous. You never were."

Night Wing looks up with his eyes at Josh. Josh sighs.

"I'm not going to let them find you Night Wing. Whatever happens…you're my friend. I love ya Night Wing."

Josh hugs Night Wing and Night Wing looks. He slowly raises his wing and wraps it around Josh. Josh feels Night Wings wing behind him. Josh sniffs and touches his wing back.

"Your to emotional. Geez Night Wing…" Josh says getting up

Josh wipes his eyes and looks back at Night Wing.

"Where's the all mighty dangerous Night Time I know about?"

Night Wing shakes his head. Josh laughs.

"There he is."

Josh sighs and waves goodbye.

"See ya…I hope."

Josh leaves the canyon and Night Wing falls asleep.

Chapter 7 – The Truth

On top of the arena, John speaks out loud to everyone for the final match. The crowd just cheers. John smiles and lifts up his hands.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm able to show my face to everyone in town again."

He keeps his hands up to control the crowds yelling.

"To think, just in a few weeks, my son, Joshua Hardwell, would be fighting the Inferno."

The crowd goes while.

"If I knew he had it in him, I would have brought him along on our hunt and have him! Fight off the dragons along side me."

The crowd cheers.

"I am proud of Josh. He is one of a kind."

Josh gulps looking through the doors leading into the arena. He sees his father talking to everyone up there. He sighs slowly looking down.

"Today, my son…becomes a Dragon Slayer."

Josh rubs his eyes and looks into the arena. Josh shakes his head and Ashley walks up behind him.

"Be cautious of the Inferno. I don't think he'll be as friendly as the others."

Josh turns around.

"I'm not worried about the Inferno', Josh looks back and watches his father, 'It's my dad I'm worried about."

"What do you plan on doing in there?"

Josh gulps and looks hard.

"I'm going to show them the truth. They have to know. I must try."

Ashley wipes her hair back and Josh looks back.

"Ashley…if anything 'bad' happens…don't let anyone find Night Wing. Please."

Ashley nods.

"I will. But promise me nothing will go 'bad' in there. Please."

Josh almost says something but Scott walks by.

"It's time Josh. Kill that thing."

Josh nods and walks in the arena. Scott locks the doors leading into the arena and Ashley sees.

"What are you doing Scott?"

"Locking the doors. We can't let Josh or the Inferno escape now."

Ashley nods and looks through the glass doors. Josh walks in the middle of the arena and hearing all the cheering. For him.

"Is this really what I want? To be one of them?"

Josh gulps and looks at the stockpile of weapons to choose from. He puts on his helmet and grabs a shield. He looks at all the weapons to choose from and Josh grabs a pistol. John chuckles.

"I would have picked the shotgun."

Josh walks in the middle of the arena and takes a deep breath.

"Alright. Release it."

Josh stares at the doors opening. They open all the way and suddenly, the Inferno jumps out, literally on fire. Josh stands perfectly still just watching the dragon looking around for an escape. Josh just watches it with his eyes. It crawls on the ceiling and starts to decrease its lit body. It stops moving and looks upside down at Josh. Josh gulps as it sees him looking at him. It jumps down and lands right in front of Josh. The crowd cheers for Josh to attack it. Josh closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He raises the gun to his side and drops it. He lifts the shield up and drops it. The Inferno watches and sees Josh unarmed. Josh lifts his hands in the air showing the dragon he's not going to hurt him. John leans forward.

"What the hell is he doing?" John asks

The crowd starts talking what Josh is doing. Ashley leans against the glass with her hands. The Inferno growls a little bit.

"It's ok. It's ok. I'm not going to kill you. I won't even hurt you."

Josh sees the Inferno looking at something on his head. Josh moves his eyes up at the helmet. Josh grabs the helmet and sets it down. The crowd gasps. Josh slowly puts his hands toward the Inferno. The Inferno watches Josh putting his hand closer and closer to him. Josh gulps and suddenly, he puts his hand on the nose. The crowd gasps again. John gets up.

"Stop the fight." John orders

Josh looks up at the crowd. He slowly raises his other hand up.

"You all need to see this!"

John walks to the glass window.

"I said stop the fight!" John screams

"No dad!"

John looks down at his son.

"You all need to know the truth!"

John reaches in his pocket and grabs a ball. The Inferno's eyes pop out his head seeing it. Josh bounces it a couple times and the Inferno watches. He tosses it up in the air and throws it behind him.

"Go get it!"

The Inferno spins around and goes after it. Josh ducks from its tail and the crowd watches. The Inferno comes back with the ball, sort of in his mouth.

"We don't have to fight them! They don't even want to fight us!"

"STOP THE FIGHT!" John orders

"We don't have to kill them! We can befriend them!" Josh screams walking back to the Inferno

John grabs his Desert Eagle.

"STOP THE GOD DAMN FIGHT!" John screams shooting off a round in the air

The Inferno's eyes open and it growls fiercely at Josh. Josh looks and suddenly the Inferno chomps his way at Josh. He jumps back and runs for it. The Inferno sprays his fire all around the arena. Josh screams for his life. In the Canyon, Night Wing's ear jumps up then his head. He can hear Josh screaming for help. Josh runs around the arena and the Inferno just follows. John quickly gets through the crowd and towards the arena. Ashley bangs her hands against the glass.

"Josh!"

She looks around and into the trophy case. She sees old guns that were used by famous people, blah, blah, blah. She kicks the glass and grabs an old shotgun. She shoots the glass doors and jumps through them. In the Canyon, Night Wing tries his hardest to get out of the canyon climbing up against the walls. But keeps on falling down, he gets all his strength together and jumps to the top. He slams his claws into the ground. Back in the arena, Josh continues to run around in circles away from the Inferno. He jumps towards the shield and covers himself from the flames. Out in the woods, Night Wing runs as fast as he can towards Josh. Ashley runs in the arena and shoots at the Inferno to catch its attention. Josh gets out behind the shield and shakes his head.

"Burnt to a crisp almost!"

John smashes through the glass doors and waves his hands.

"Come on! This way! Get out of here!" John orders waving his hand

Ashley and Josh try to reach the exit doors. Ashley does, but Josh almost gets flamed by lave from Inferno. He melts the doors and Josh runs back. But Inferno jumps on him with his claw and looks down at him. Josh struggles to get out but can't. The crowd looks and thinks this is the end of Josh. But suddenly, a strange noise is heard. Everyone looks up and recognizes the noise. It's Night Time. Night Wing comes down flying straight through the glass windows shooting a powerful blast. Everyone takes cover. Night Wing jumps on top of Inferno and Josh runs for it. The two fight it out. Everyone looks down and see its Night Time. Night Wing jumps in front of Josh and protects him. He roars and roars at Inferno to back off. Everyone sees this. The Inferno backs off and runs back into his cage. Josh quickly runs along side of Night Wing.

"Night Wing! Get out of here! Go!"

Josh looks and sees many men with guns walking in closer to Night Wing. Josh looks around and hops on.

"FLY!"

Josh pulls back the throttles and the two fly out. One guy shoots but John stops him.

"Don't fire! My son is on that thing! Men and women! Get the trucks! Were going after them! Deploy the gas grenades!"

John and Night Wing fly out of the arena and out of town. They soar through the air.

"God! That was close!"

Night Wing looks back at Josh.

"Thanks Night Wing. But you shouldn't have done that!"

Night Wing tilts his head.

"Now everyone knows you're my dragon and now there going to hunt you down until they find you!"

Night Wing looks back straight ahead. Josh quickly thinks.

"There must be someway to get you out of here…"

Suddenly an explosion goes off. Night Wing and Josh look.

"Huh!"

Another one goes off right near them.

"WHOA!"

Josh takes control and flies away from the explosion. But Josh looks and sees it wasn't an explosion. It's a gas bomb. It's…

"Nerve gas!"

Another one goes off right in front of them and the two fly right through it. Josh and Night Wing cough.

"No! Night Wing', Josh coughs, 'Don't breathe in the smoke!"

Josh coughs hard and starts to see everything blurry. Night Wing shakes his head and starts feeling the same effects. Josh coughs and slowly falls down against Night Wing. Night Wing shuts his eyes and flies straight down fast. The trucks below see the dragon falling straight down. John looks with a pair of binoculars. Josh slowly opens his eyes and sees there falling. Josh reaches for the throttles and pulls them back. They fly straight down on an angle instead perfectly straight down. The two crash into the ground and Josh slips off Night Wing and rolls in the dirt. Night Wing purrs and stays asleep. The trucks pull in on the crash site. Josh slowly raises his head up and sees Night Wing.

"Night Wing…" Josh whispers

Josh shakes his head again and gets up. He walks towards him but men surround him. Josh sees and raises his hand.

"No…No wait!" Josh yells running towards them

Josh almost reaches them but Ashley holds him back. Night Wing wakes up and sees he's surrounded. He growls at them all but doesn't do anything. John walks up to the beast and sees.

"Well, well. It's Night Time. Wondered what the hell you look like."

Night Wing slowly turns his eyes at John with a fierce look.

"But you all look the same."

Night Wing sits there and suddenly jumps on top of John. Josh screams.

"Night Wing! No!"

He runs past Ashley and past the men and women. Josh runs in front of Night Wing and Night Wing looks off.

"Get off of him Night Wing! Get off!"

Night Wing looks at Josh and slowly looks down at John. Night Wing slowly gets off and John jumps up.

"Secure the beast!"

Josh shakes his head.

"No!"

The men throw strong bands around Night Wing. Night Wing struggles and fights back. Ashley stops Josh from stopping them.

"Don't do it! He's not going to hurt you!"

Night Wing gets tangled up in the ropes from the men who throw ropes on him. Josh sees.

"Look! He's not fighting back! You don't have to do that!"

Josh just watches as Night Wing looks up at him under the ropes. He gulps and suddenly his father stands in front of him furious.

"You and I need to have a little talk."

Back in town…

Josh gets pushed into the mess hall and John slams the doors. Josh spins around.

"I should've known. I should've scene this. But did I? No I didn't."

Josh clears his throat.

"Dad, just listen to me."

John looks at his son.

"We had a deal Josh!"

Josh looks at his father funny.

"Deal? What deal? There was never any deal! You just through it on me without any choices asked by me! How's that a deal!"

John backs up.

"Why? Why of all things Josh?"

"Dad, I didn't know what was going on at first, but when I saw him in the woods, I released him. But he didn't kill me. So I had to find out why."

"Find out why?' John asks looking at his son, 'There is no why Josh. There's only killing it, and not killing it. And if you don't kill it, you find it and then kill it!"

"What kind of saying it that! We don't have to kill them! I showed you all in the arena!"

"So everything you did…in the arena? Was all just a show?"

"Not a show dad, the truth. They don't want to fight us."

"Unbelievable." John says turning around

Josh sighs.

"Dad, look. I know I'm in trouble but take it all out on me. Just…just leave Night Wing alone. He's not at fault here."

John slowly turns around.

"Night Wing? The dragon? Of all the things you're worried about, you're worried about him?"

"Yes! I am."

"What about the people you put in danger Josh? What about them? That thing attacked them!"

"He was only protecting me! He wasn't deliberately attacking them. That's why he crashed through the arena! He was fighting off the Inferno so he wouldn't kill me!"

"Those things have killed over a hundred thousand of us!"

Josh stands up tall.

"And we've killed millions of them!"

John flinches back.

"They defend themselves! How would you feel if I started shooting at you for no particular reason? You just going to sit by and watch yourself get killed? I don't think so!"

John walks back and fourth.

"The only reason they come to so many colonies around the world is because they need our food. If they don't bring food back to their island to feed this one, huge mountain size dragon, they get eaten themselves!"

John stops walking and looks down at Josh.

"Island? What island?"

Josh realizes what he said and backs up.

"Island? What island? I didn't say island."

John follows his son.

"You've been to the nest?"

"No. I didn't. Night Wing took me. I don't know how to get there."

John looks really funny at Josh.

"Only a dragon knows how to get there. That's why you never could find it."

John realizes that and looks up.

"I see."

Josh realizes that his father is going to use a dragon to get to their island. Night Wing…

"Dad, no. Dad please no. Not Night Wing. You can't go to that island. There's a dragon the size of a mountain hiding in there. You don't have any chance of fighting that thing!"

John turns around and walks away from Josh. Josh quickly runs to his father.

"Dad, you can't go there! You have no chances of survival!"

His father continues to walk away. Josh stands there and shouts.

"Just once in your so called life would you just listen to me!" Josh yells grabbing his father

John spins around and pushes his son hard into the ground. He looks hard at him.

"You throw your favor in with them. That's the worst thing you can do to me. You're not a Dragon Slayer."

Josh breathes slowly looking up at his father.

"Every night I pray to God that I wish you were never my son." John explains turning around and walking away

John closes the door and stands there for a moment with a look on his face. He exists the building and looks at all the men and women.

"Arm the boats!"

At the docks…

All the men and women prepare the ships with guns, ammo, shields and small gun turrets. They place Night Wing in a cage like leash keeping him from flying away. They bolt him down into the boat. Night Wing struggles to get free. But can't. John grabs the radio and calls all the boats.

"I want all of you to stay behind me. Where heading back to the grey wall. Keep guns off safety and prepare for a final battle people." John says walking out the boat

He looks around and up at the upper docks. He sees his son looking down at him. He turns his head and walks to Night Wing. He looks down at the head and Night Wing looks up.

"Let's go home…beast."

The boats slowly start sailing away. Josh just stands there and watches them all disappear.

Chapter 8 – Something Insane

Josh continues to lean against the pier at the end looking out at the endless ocean. He sighs slowly and Ashley stands behind him walking towards him. She knows how upset and disappointed Josh is feeling. She leans against the wooden pier too and Josh looks the other way knowing its Ashley. She looks out at the endless ocean too.

"Everything's a disaster."

Josh just blinks without a care in the world of what Ashley is saying.

"I mean, you must feel completely awful."

Josh rolls his eyes and taps his fingers along the wood.

"Not only did you loose your father's loyalty, you've lost your towns respect for you and your only best friend out here."

Josh sighs slowly.

"Thanks Ashley for completely reminding me."

Ashley turns her head and sees Josh not in the 'talking' mood. So she thinks of something else to say.

"But not only that, you've lost…

Josh puts his hand up.

"Ashley…do what you do best and just walk away from me like you used to. Please, your…not really helping."

Ashley gulps.

"But Josh, I wanted to say…"

"Ashley. Please. Leave me alone. I want to be alone."

Ashley looks and sees Josh wanting to be alone. She turns around and walks away.

"Fine."

Josh gulps and feels a slight breeze. Ashley gets a little far away and Josh sighs.

"Why didn't I kill him?"

Ashley turns around and narrows her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

Josh gulps and continues to look straight.

"Night Wing. Why didn't I kill him when I found him?"

Ashley thinks of this as a way back in and walks back. She leans against the wood and looks at Josh.

"Why didn't I kill Night Wing when I found him out there in the woods?' Josh looks around for the answer and comes across a way everything would have turned out, 'If I did…none of this would have happened. It would have turned out…a lot better for me. But I didn't."

"Your right Josh. Everyone else would have killed him when they found him', Ashley looks back at Josh, 'But why didn't you kill him Josh? Why didn't you?"

Josh thinks for a moment and gets up. He walks in the other direction.

"I don't know Ashley…I…don't remember. It was a long time ago."

Ashley watches Josh.

"That's not an answer. That's an excuse."

Josh rolls his eyes and looks back.

"Why all of a sudden are my life problems a big interest to you?"

"You're the one who asked me. Remember? Besides, I want to remember what you say why you didn't kill Night Wing, right now."

Josh spins around and looks really annoyed.

"You want to know why I didn't kill him Ashley? You really want to know?"

Ashley nods.

"Yes."

"Fine then!', Josh yells throwing his hands at her, 'I was scared, alright? I couldn't do it. I can't kill a dragon."

Ashley steps forward.

"Alright. This time you said 'couldn't' and 'can't'."

Josh sighs.

"What difference does it make?', Josh says walking away but looks back, 'Six hundred years of fighting this stupid war, I'm the first person in this entire world who doesn't want to kill a dragon!" Josh yells throwing his hands up

Ashley looks at him with a surprised look on her face. Josh nods and looks back out at the ocean. He sighs slowly.

"I'm the first…probably the last." Josh says putting his head down

Ashley gulps and speaks.

"But you're the first person in the world to ever train one though."

Josh opens his eyes and looks up.

"You're also the first to ride and fly on one."

Josh gulps and looks to the side.

"You're also the first to feed one, play with one, and befriend one. No body else in this world would ever do that except for you Josh. What you discovered…would never cross another persons mind."

Josh looks up at the sky.

"So why couldn't you kill him Josh?"

Josh looks back down.

"I couldn't kill him because…he was afraid of me as much as I was afraid of him', Josh says slowly turning looking at Ashley, 'I looked in his eyes…and I saw myself. Alone, scared…not wanting to die."

"So, what are you doing here?"

Josh looks up at Ashley.

"I bet he's afraid right now."

Josh looks out at the endless ocean. Ashley sees and Josh looks back at the town.

"What am I doing here?" Josh asks himself walking away

Ashley watches.

"That's what I just asked you."

She watches Josh walk away.

"What are you going to do now?"

Josh turns around and shrugs his shoulder.

"Oh…you know me…something crazy." Josh says turning back around

"That's good. But you've crossed that line already Josh."

Josh turns back around and throws up his hands.

"Then something insane!" Josh yells running back to town

Ashley nods.

"He's back." Ashley says running off too

Back out to sea…

The boats and ships start to come across the grey smoke wall. John's boat is the first to enter. He grabs the radio.

"Take your positions. And stay exactly behind me, following me."

John sets down the radio and looks out into the endless grey smoke. Scott walks by setting down his gun and looking at John.

"Oh hey John. Mind if I have a word with you?"

"What is it Scott?" John asks continuing looking out through the grey smoke

"I keep hearing word around the boat and it ends with the same conclusion. What exactly is the plan of being out here John? I mean, I know you. You always have a plan but we left so quickly I didn't hear a plan. But if you're keeping it to yourself, I understand. But mind telling your good friend what the plan is?"

"Find the nest and destroy it."

"Oh! Ok. I understand fully now."

Scott continues to rabble on. John looks down at Night Wing whose ears are twitching. He narrows his eyes and walks out of the cabin towards it. He looks at the beast and wonders what it's doing.

"What the hell?"

Night Wing looks up with his ears still twitching. He looks in a direction and John realizes what he's doing.

"The directions!"

John quickly runs back into the cabin and takes the wheel.

"John? What are you doing?" Scott asks

"The beast knows how to get there. Look at him."

Scott looks and sees Night Wing looking in one direction. John turns the boat and watches Night Wing look straight. John knows how to get to the nest now.

Back in the town…

John runs to the other side of the arena and stands in front of the Inferno door. He almost pushes the button but the kids enter the arena and Cliff talks.

"If you plan on getting yourself killed', Josh spins around and sees everyone, 'Go with the Rocks, death will be in seconds."

Josh blinks to see everyone here.

"What are you all doing here?"

Lex pushes Lexa out his way and walks towards Josh. He grabs his gun and cocks it.

"You are wise young Josh to enter combat with the worlds most, deadliest weapon." Lex explains himself

Josh narrows his eyes and shakes his head.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm referring to me, dude."

Josh nods.

"Oh. I get it now."

Hayden pushes Lex to the side.

"Josh, I'm going to be honest with you."

"Ok…"

"I really don't like you, but after what I heard from Ashley, I want to be part of your plan."

Josh shakes his head.

"Wait, what plan?"

Lexa knocks Hayden to the side.

"Your insane Josh', Lexa looks around, 'I like guys who are insane."

Josh gulps nervously and Ashley pulls Lexa back. Josh wipes his forehead.

"So, what is your plan Josh?"

Josh looks at everyone seeing there in for whatever Josh has plan.

"Guys want to meet a few of my friends?"

Back out at sea…

John keeps turning left and right following Night Wing's head. The men on the boats look to the side and see a half sunken, half burnt ship in the water. Scott gulps.

"Oh look at that. It seems like someone was here before us."

John keeps close eye on Night Wing who shakes his head. The grey smoke starts to disappear. Then suddenly, a rocky island appears in front of them. John walks out of the cabin and yells to his men.

"Grab your shields and load your weapons!"

The boat softly hits the shore of the island. John hops off and walks ahead of the boat. The other boats come into view as well. Night Wing tries to release himself from the shackles. John looks up at the rocky wall of the dragons nest.

"Today…we make history." John says

Back in the town…

Josh pushes the button and opens the Inferno's cage a bit. The kids move back and John ducks down.

"Wait a second! You're actually going in there?" Hayden asks

Josh looks back half bent down.

"Yeah…why?"

"It's an Inferno's cage! He's going to blow you away." Hayden explains

Josh looks into the dark cage.

"Not if I do anything to him."

They all look at Josh like he's crazy.

"If something bad happens and you see fire or lava coming out of here, something bad has happen and prepare yourself." Josh fully enters the cage

"Prepare ourselves with what?" Lex asks

Josh sticks his head out. He tilts it.

"Grab a fire extinguisher."

The kids look at each other and Josh enters the back of the cage. A low growl is heard and Josh comes back out, with hand on the nose of the Inferno leading it out. The kids back up and Josh walks backwards. He switches hands and looks at the kids. He looks at Hayden specifically. The kids look at each other amazed to see Josh is doing this to an Inferno. They smile and grow surprised looks on their face. Hayden stands there nervously wondering why Josh is walking towards him. He grabs his gun and cocks it. Ashley looks and taps Hayden's shoulder.

"Don't do it."

Hayden looks at the gun and sets it on the ground. Josh comes by and looks back at Hayden.

"Give me your hand."

Hayden looks at me.

"What? Why?"

"Give me your hand!" Josh orders

Hayden gives his hand to Josh and Josh moves it closer to Inferno's face. Hayden whimpers as he sees Josh making him put his hand on the dangerous beast.

"No! I can't!"

Josh calms Hayden down.

"It's ok Hayden. It's ok. He's not going to hurt you as long as you don't hurt him. Just put your hand on his face. Slowly."

Hayden gulps and moves his hand slowly closer to Inferno. He sets his hand calmly on the nose and Josh backs away. The Inferno closes his eyes and looks at Hayden. Hayden looks at the beast and smiles.

"I'm doing it. I'm doing it! Yeah!"

Josh nods and walks away. Hayden sees.

"Wait! Where you going! Don't leave me like this!"

Josh grabs a set of ropes hanging on the wall. He turns back around.

"Well of course…you guys are going to need something to keep yourselves on them…am I right guys?" Josh asks looking at the other dragons that are out

The kids turn around and see the Rocks, Spikes and Twin Heads out not attacking them. Josh walks past the kids.

"Lex, Lexa."

(Same time)

"Yeah?"

"You're on the Twin Heads, Cliff?"

"What?"

"You're on the Rocks. Ashley and I will take the Spikes."

The Spikes helps Josh hop on him. He looks down at the three who are walking towards the dragons he instructed them to.

"Show them your hands."

The three look up at Josh.

"Let them know your trying to be there friends."

Cliff, Lex and Lexa look at the dragons. They all raise their hands at them and the dragons move closer. The Twin Heads slither their way down at Lex and Lexa. They look at each other and back down at the twins. They lay their heads down and Lex and Lexa hop on them.

"Whoa." Lexa says

"Cool." Lex says

Cliff sniffs and slowly points his finger at the Rocks. The Rocks sniffs hard and Cliff touches his one finger at him. He sees the Rocks not doing anything except halfway falling asleep. He falls down on the ground and Cliff hops on top of him. Josh smiles as he sees the three sitting on their dragons.

"Ok, remember this, lean in whatever direction you want them to go, they'll feel it."

The kids nod and Ashley sits behind Josh.

"You guys ready?"

Hayden turns his head.

"How do we, uhh?"

Josh looks at Hayden.

"How do we get them to…you know…fly?"

Josh slowly smiles and laughs. He looks at the hole in the glass ceiling when Night Wing punched through it. He looks back down at Hayden.

"Isn't it obvious Hayden?"

Hayden narrows his eyes and Josh looks at the rest. Josh gets comfortable and leans back.

"FLY!"

The Spikes jumps out and flies out the arena. The rest look at each other and yell out the same word.

"Fly!" Hayden yells

The Inferno jumps out of the arena. Cliff looks down.

"Uhh…fly?"

The Rocks wakes up and soars out of the arena. Lex and Lexa look at each other and down at the heads.

(Same time)

"FLY!"

The Twin Heads zip off and all the kids catch up to Josh. They all fly together out of town and fly over the ocean.

"So, where going back to the dragons nest Josh?" Ashley asks

Josh nods.

"Yeah! My dad and everyone else have no chance if they wake up that huge dragon! We have to warn them or protect them!"

"But how will we get there? Do you know exactly where it is?"

Josh looks back and looks up at the Spikes.

"I don't know. But Spikes does."

Josh taps the neck of the Spikes and Spikes listens to Josh.

"Go home."

Spikes twitches and heads off in another direction. All the kids follow.

Back on the island…

Several men and women set up small gun turrets. The machine guns on the boats as well get armed. John explains the layout of the plan by showing the wall off to everyone.

"Were going to crack this wall right here', John explains pointing, 'The moment it opens, all the dragons are going to come flying right out. All hell will break loose once there out."

Scott gulps.

"If my shorts don't turn yellow first."

"This war ends today!" John yells walking ahead of every single Dragon Slayer

He raises his hand and throws it down. That's the signal for a man on the boat to load a rocket launcher and fire it at the wall. It flies above everyone and explodes right against the rocks. A small hole opens up and John walks towards it. He waves the smoke away and looks down an endless black hole. He grabs a flare gun behind him and shoots it down the hole. And it reveals, the light hitting tons and tons of dragons clinging to the wall in the cave.

"Oh sweet Jesus…" John whispers

John backs up.

"OPEN FIRE!"

The hundreds of men and women open fire into the hole. The dragons fly out and not a care in the world of the people on the ground. They just fly away. The men and women continue to fire and see the last of the dragons flying out. They all look up wondering what just happened. Night Wing looks up and knows what's going on. He crouches down hiding himself. Scott reloads his weapon.

"That…that's it? That's all? Are you serious? Well then…we won."

The crowd cheers. John looks down at the celebrating Dragon Slayers and wonders if they really did win.

"Is that it?"

Then John remembers Josh talking about a 'mountain size dragon'.

"What about the huge dragon?"

Then suddenly, the entire island shakes. Everyone runs back near the boats. The volcanic mountain starts to crumble at the top.

"Head back to the boats!" John orders

Then the giant dragon sticks his head out through the hole, shaking off the rocks off his head. John looks back and sees the head of the beast. Scott's mouth drops wide open.

"My God! What the hell is that!"

"A mountain size dragon. Just like Josh explained."

The huge dragon then grabs all his strength and rips his body through the wall shaking off everything. Then John sees the entire body of it.

"Lord half mercy…were going to need bigger guns." John says looking around

He sees the nearby gun turrets and points at them.

"Gun turrets, open fire on the enemy dragon! NOW!" John orders

The men take control of the gun turrets and start shooting at the beast, but not much damage is being done towards it. The beast points his head down and lifts his gigantic foot. The men escape the gun turrets and the beast squashes it with its foot.

"Retreat!" Man yells

John waves his hand.

"Don't retreat! Run to the far side of the boats!"

The dragon takes a deep breath and blows out a large amount of fire at the boats. The men and women on the boats jump off and land in the water to protect themselves from the blast. The boats get burnt to a crisp from the one blast from the dragon. Night Wing struggles to get free but can't. John walks back realizing the men and women can't escape while that thing is firing huge blasts of fire at them. They need a distraction. He grabs the nearby captain.

"Captain! Guide every single person to the far side of the island. I'll stay behind to distract it long enough for you to get away."

"Oh, no you don't John." Scott says

John turns around and the captain runs away.

"We don't have time to argue Scott. I can distract that thing long enough for all of you to get away. So go!"

"No way', Scott loads his rifle, 'Besides, your not as good looking to distract that monster without me standing by your side. Maybe we both can add a few more together."

John nods and the two run off. They shoot tons of rounds in the air to attract the dragon.

"Hey! I'm over here!" John yells

"Come bite me! Come on! BITE ME!" Scott screams

John grabs his single shot grenade launcher and fires a shot right at the head. The explosion goes off and the dragon looks down. It looks down at the two trying to distract him. He leans back ready to fire another fire blast. Then suddenly…

"FIRE!" Josh yells

The Spikes shoots out a fire blast at the dragon and John and Scott wonder where that came from. Then suddenly, all the kids and dragons fly in front of the beast. Josh waves his hand around.

"Lex, Lexa! Lean in at the same time to turn the dragon! Cliff, lean back to gain altitude and stay up with us!" Josh yells

John narrows his eyes and sees his son flying on one of the dragons.

"Josh?"

The kids show off that there flying on the dragons.

"Look at us people! Were flying on top of dragons!" Lex yells

"YEAH! Look at me! I'm on an Inferno baby!"

The people on the ground stare up and see the kids flying on top of the arena dragons. Scott slowly walks up to John…

"I know that the most be strangest thing you can possible see, but you got to admit, that looks pretty cool."

John nods. Josh leads everyone around and above the dragon.

"Man! Look at the size of that thing!" Ashley says

"Cliff! Analyze and explain!" Josh orders

"Okay, large skull probably reinforced with think body. Several eyes looking in all directions knowing when anything or anyone is coming at it. Large teeth for eating and chomping on almost anything." Cliff explains

Josh sees the beast eating an entire boat.

"I can see that. Any weaknesses?"

Cliff looks.

"I don't know. It's a dragon I've never scene before."

Josh looks and sees everyone trying to run away from it. Josh looks down and back up.

"Alright, Lex, Lexa, Cliff and Hayden. Distract it long enough for all the people down there to escape from it. Use the dragon's fire to weaken it out!"

"What do we say to make it shoot fire?" Hayden asks

Josh throws his head down and back up.

"Well, OBVIOUSLY!" Josh yells throwing up his hands

The kids wait and Josh looks at Spikes.

"FIRE!"

The Spikes shoot out a quick fire blast and the kids see it too. They order their dragons to shoot out fire too. Lex and Lexa guide their dragon on the back of the beast while one head shoots out the gas and the other head lights it.

"Take care of the dragon guys! I need to get Night Wing back!" Josh yells flying towards the boats

"Will take care of it Josh!" Cliff yells back

The kids continue to shoot fire blasts at the dragon. Josh guides the Spikes above all the boats looking for Night Wing.

"Where are you? Where are you?"

Josh looks and sees Night Wing still strapped down. He points.

"There he is!"

Josh guides Spikes back down and lands right in front of the boat. Josh hops off and Ashley waits. Josh spins back around.

"Go back and help the others! I'll be back!"

Ashley nods.

"Fly!"

The Spikes flies off and goes back into the fight. Josh rushes past the fires and hops on the boat. He looks around trying to figure out how to take off the chains and locks. Back with the kids, Hayden pulls out his gun realizing the Inferno is out of fire. He flies right in front of the three eyes and the dragon looks at him.

"What are you looking at?" Hayden asks pointing his gun at the eyes

He shoots at the eyes and the dragon goes berserk.

"What's wrong pal? Got something in your eye?"

The dragon throws his head up from the pain. He slams his feet in the ground and causes the ground to shake. The boat Josh and Night Wing are on shakes and starts to sink. Josh sees.

"No! NO!"

The boat completely submerges under water. Josh takes a deep breath and swims to the bottom. He looks around and yanks on the chains. He yells out 'Come on' through the water. He starts to loose his air and slowly move without controlling. Then suddenly his father grabs him and pulls him up. Night Wing roars as he sees Josh being pulled away from him. John gasps and pulls his son up. He coughs up water and turns around.

"I got…I got to save Night Wing dad…he's going to drown."

John grabs his Desert Eagle.

"Just stay here Josh!"

John dives back in the water and swims back down to Night Wing. Night Wing and John stare at each other for a second and suddenly John points his gun at him. Night Wing grows fiercely at John and John shoots off the locks keeping Night Wing down. Night Wing sees and flies up pulling John up as well. Night Wing jumps up on a large rock and Josh sees. Night Wing waves his head around.

"I'm coming!"

Josh runs up and hops on Night Wing. They almost fly away but John stops him.

"Josh! Wait."

Josh looks down.

"What is it dad?"

The two look at each other funny, Josh especially.

"I'm…I'm sorry Josh."

Josh throws his head back.

"I bet that was pretty hard to say coming out of your mouth."

John shakes his head.

"No. No it wasn't Josh. I truly am sorry. For what I said. And…everything else."

Josh sees that his father is pouring his heart out at him.

"Well…I'm sorry too dad."

John gulps wondering what he means.

"I'm not exactly like you or any of you. I'm…only good at what I do everyday. But…I discovered something no one else would have discovered. I'm sticking with it."

John nods.

"I'll back you up all the way then."

Josh smiles.

"Thanks dad."

John grabs his son's hand.

"I'm proud of you Josh. I'm proud to have you as my son."

Josh nods.

"Do you need anything?"

Josh looks up at the giant dragon and looks back at his dad. He sees the single shot grenade launcher around him.

"Give me your gun. I'm gonna need it."

"Alright." John says handing his rifle and rounds to him

Josh throws it around his body and secures it around his hand.

"Anything else?"

Josh gulps.

"Get everyone as far away from this place. Night Wing and I are the only ones who can destroy this thing."

"Alright Josh."

"Fly Night Wing!"

Night Wing leaps in the air and flies straight up. Ashley looks and sees Josh and Night Wing up in the air.

"They're up!"

Josh flies right back into the fight.

"GUYS! GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

They all agree. They all fly away but suddenly as Ashley and Spikes tries to fly away, the dragon takes a deep breath preventing them from flying away. Ashley looks back and sees into the deep hole of the dragon.

"Come on! Come on! Faster!" Ashley orders

Spikes tries to fly as fast as he can but keeps getting closer and closer to the mouth. Up in the sky, going a hundred miles an hour, Josh looks into the clip of the grenade launcher and sees it's loaded.

"Let's go Night Wing!"

The two fly straight at the beast. The people on the ground recognize the noise from Night Time.

"It's Night Time!"

The people gasp and look around. The two come flying in like flash. Josh aims the launcher at the beast, and at the same time, Night Wing and Josh fire at the same time releasing a large explosion against the face. Ashley and Spikes take the chance and fly away. Ashley lands on the ground and watches Josh fly through the air at amazing speeds.

"Do it Josh."

Josh and Night Wing soar through the air looking at the giant dragon. Josh thinks of a way to destroy it.

"How do you kill something that's the size of a mountain?"

Josh looks and sees that the dragon, alike any other dragon, it's got wings!

"Wings…it's got wings! Night Wing!"

Night Wing turns his head around.

"It's got wings! Let's see how fast he can fly!"

Josh spins Night Wing around and the two soar right back down against the big dragon. Josh reloads and at the same time, Josh and Night Wing fire a huge blast against the dragon. The people below take cover. They look up in the sky and see Josh flying right in front of the thing. The dragon shakes his head and looks at the two.

"Come on! Were right here! Come get us!"

Josh quickly reloads and fires one shot right in the face of the dragon. Josh pulls back the throttles and Night Wing flies straight up. The dragon roars loudly and opens his wings. Josh looks back.

"Is he chasing us?"

Josh looks and sees he is. He gulps.

"He is."

Josh guides Night Wing into the night sky.

"Let's do what you do best Night Wing! Let's blend in with the night time!"

The two get higher and everyone below watches. The kids cheer and John watches carefully. Josh and Night Wing get so high in the sky, it becomes darkness all around. The huge dragon stops moving and looks around for the two but can't see. Josh quickly reloads and soars through the sky.

"Same time Night Wing. We hit him at the exact same time!"

Night Wing nods.

"Alright…let's go!"

Night Wing and Josh fly fast through the air. They come up right behind the beast and fire at the same time. The dragon spins around and doesn't see anything. Josh flies right above and at the same time, Night Wing and Josh fire at the dragons wings. A wise man once said, 'If you take out a dragon's wings, it's a dead dragon'. So, will destroy his wings. Shot after shot, Night Wing and Josh start seeing large holes in the dragon's wings. From the ground below, everyone watches lights of blasts from the clouds. The dragon gets so pissed, he just opens his mouth firing at anything around him. Josh looks around for another shell but comes across one last shell. He looks at it and loads it.

"Perfect."

A flame blast nearly hits the two.

"WHOA! LOOK OUT!"

Night Wing and Josh get away, barely. Josh looks back and sees the fake wing on fire.

"Another perfect scene. Alright Night Wing, let's finish this!"

Josh guides Night Wing right in front of the beast to get its attention. The two fly straight back down and the dragon follows. The two fly straight down at fast speeds, including the monster. Josh looks back and sees it opening its mouth. Josh looks back.

"We got one shot at this Night Wing!"

Night Wing leans forwards.

"Let's do it at the right time."

Josh starts to see the ground in the far distance.

"Not yet! NOT YET! WAIT for it!"

The fake wing starts to burn off bits and pieces a bit. Josh looks back.

"Ready!"

Josh cocks the launcher. Josh gulps and spins Night Wing around.

"NOW~!"

Night Wing and Josh fire into the monsters mouth. A huge explosion goes off inside the beast. The ground comes into plain view and the monster sees. He tries to flap his wings but there are too many holes in his wings to fly away. Josh and Night Wing soar around the beast to get above him. The dragon crashes head first into the ground. He just explodes. Night Wing and Josh fly as fast as they can up and away from the blast, but the fake wing completely burns away. Josh tries turning the throttles but sees the wing completely gone. Josh looks back and sees the giant's tail.

"OH, MY, GOD!"

Night Wing and Josh scream and the two crash right into it. Josh gets pulled apart and away from Night Wing. Night Wing sees Josh falling back down towards the flames. He flies back straight down to catch him. The fires on the ground slowly start to disappear. Fog and smoke just fill the area. John and everyone else search for Night Wing and Josh.

"Josh! JOSH!"

John spins around in circles looking for him.

"Josh! Son! Answer me!"

He looks straight ahead and sees a dark figure. It's Night Wing.

"Josh!"

John runs straight ahead and sees him. But he doesn't. He just sees Night Wing not moving at all. John looks at the tail and sees the wing completely destroyed. He looks at the seat too and sees it empty. He falls to his knees and realizes. Night Wing moans and rolls over. John sees Night Wing alive but not Josh anywhere.

"No Josh…no…"

The people behind see John on his knees looking at Night Wing. They soon realize Josh is not with him.

"I never wanted this to happen."

The dragons come by and see too. Ashley runs through the crowd and sees Josh nowhere in sight. Everyone, including the dragons, grow sad looks on their faces. Night Wing slowly opens his eyes seeing John.

"I'm…sorry Joshua. I'm so sorry. I never…wanted this to happen." John says tears coming out of his eyes

Night Wing sees how sorry John is. Night Wing looks down at himself and opens his wings revealing Josh in his legs protecting him. John sees and gets up.

"Josh!"

He runs over and picks him up. He checks his pulse and chuckles.

"He's alive. He's alive! You brought my son back alive!"

The crowd hears and cheers. Night Wing slowly nods. Ashley covers her mouth and smiles happily. The kids do the same and the dragons smile upon hearing what's going on. Everyone cheers. John slowly puts his hand on top of Night Wings head.

"Thank you…for saving my son…', John tilts his head and narrows his eyes, 'Night Wing was it?"

Scott walks up to John and sees something funny on Josh.

"Don't smile just yet. You got a small problem."

John looks back.

"What?"

Scott points and John sees.

A few days later…

Josh is sound asleep in his bed. Night Wing moves closer and looks at him. He blows some air at him and backs up. Josh gulp but keeps his eyes closed. Night Wing makes some noises and Josh slowly starts to wake up. Night Wing sees and smiles. Josh rubs his eyes and wakes up.

"What happened?"

Night Wing moves closer and he rubs his face against Josh.

"Hey Night Wing. What's up?"

He pets Night Wing on the head and Night Wing is really happy to see Josh.

"It's nice to see you too buddy."

Night Wing jumps on the bed and almost makes Josh fall off.

"Whoa!"

Josh gets up and realizes he's in his room.

"This…this is my room."

Josh looks and sees Night Wing sitting down like a dog licking his lips.

"You're in my room. No wait, you're in my house!"

Night Wing spins around and smells everything in Josh's room. Josh sees Night Wing making a mess of his room.

"No, no, no! Watch it! Look out! That's my stuff!"

Night Wing jumps around and hops back to Josh.

"Okay! Okay, okay! I see you too."

Night Wing runs off and Josh gets up. He stops moving and looks down at his leg.

"Huh?"

Night Wing sees the look on Josh's face and Josh gulps. He sets his right foot down and his fake left foot down. Night Wing looks at it and moves up back to Josh. Josh thinks for a second and blinks.

"To tell you the truth…I'm not really surprised."

Josh grabs his pants and slides them on. He reaches under his bed and grabs his shoes. He puts the shoe on over his fake foot and ties a knot. He sighs slowly and gets up.

"The easy part just passed. Here comes the hard part."

Josh takes a deep breath and moves forward. He feels the sharp pain coming from his leg.

"Ok."

Josh takes a deep breath and puts weight on it. But looses balance and Night Wing catches him. Josh sighs and gets back up.

"Thanks Night Wing. I think I got it from here."

Night Wing helps Josh to the door. He walks downstairs and doesn't see his dad in sight.

"Dad? Dad!"

No answer. Night Wing and Josh look around and Josh walks to the door.

"I wonder where he is."

Josh opens the door and suddenly sees an Inferno.

"NO!"

He slams the door and takes a deep breath.

"What are the odds?"

"Come on! Fly!" Hayden yells

Josh narrows his eyes and spins around.

"That's Hayden's voice."

Josh slowly opens the door and sees Hayden flying on top of the Inferno. Josh and Night Wing look around and see several dragons on top of building eating things. Josh looks and sees everyone not shooting or harming them in anyway. Josh shakes his head and hits his head.

"Okay, I figured it out…I died and this is heaven."

John laughs and walks to his son.

"You're not dead, but this place can be close to heaven if you like."

Josh looks and sees his dad.

"Dad? What's all this? What did you do?"

John laughs and puts his hand down on his son's shoulder.

"Not what I did Josh. You did."

Josh looks up at his father and he points.

"What do you think of the new town you're living in?"

Josh looks and sees all kind of dragons on top of rooftops eating out large portions of food being tossed at them by the people.

"It's…cool dad."

Everyone turns around and sees Josh. They all yell and run towards him. Everyone crowds and John looks down at his son.

"To think, this world needed someone like this." John explains waving his hand at Josh

Josh sees.

"You just referred to all of me."

John nods.

"I did."

Josh sort of smiles. Scott walks by and points at his foot.

"Well, not all of you. That part was made by me. What do you think?"

Josh looks down and lifts his foot up.

"I don't know. It's decent. I can change one or two things to it."

That causes some people to laugh. Then suddenly Ashley punches Josh in the arm.

"Ow! Who did…?"

Josh turns around and sees Ashley.

"That's for scaring me half to death."

Josh throws his hands up.

"I'm the one who almost died! Is everything I do going to make you hit me? I don't know if I can do this much…"

Ashley grabs him and kisses him on the lips. She backs up and a blank face appears on Josh's face. He clears his throat.

"But on the other hand I guess there's no harm done."

Ashley smiles and Scott hands the seat and a new wing to Josh.

"This one is fire proof Josh. It will last longer." Scott explains

Josh looks at it and sees a new kind of symbol on the wing.

"Thanks Scott."

Then suddenly everyone screams.

"Night Time!" Man yells

Josh turns.

"Huh?"

Night Wing pushes everyone out of his way and jumps in front of Josh. He roars and Josh and Ashley laughs. Josh hops onto Night Wing and gets the feel of the new throttles that are on Night Wing. Josh leans forward at Night Wing.

"Ready buddy?"

Night Wing nods hard and Josh looks up.

"Fly!"

Next to Josh, Ashley watches and does the same thing.

"Fly!"

Josh looks back down at his new home town. This is the town that I live in. Things have defiantly changed for the better. No one in this world would have guessed the one thing one person would have done. Befriend a dragon. Ashley and Josh soar through the air and Lex and Lexa come up on their Twin Heads right behind them. It's almost summer nine months of the year, and the rest, sort of cold. Cliff flies up right behind the trio on his Rocks. Things that grow here are now easier to make. With no dragons trying to steal the food of course. Hayden flies by and joins the group. Word got out to every other colony around the world saying the fight is over. You don't have to kill a dragon to survive. All you have to do is befriend it. But the funny thing is, on every loud speaker, everyone keeps asking, 'How do I train my dragon?'. Josh leans back and Night Wing and Josh soar into the sky…

The End


End file.
